Feeding the Flame
by kendra151
Summary: A recently unmasked Kane plots his revenge on those who are most deserving.
1. Chapter 1

**Again, another old story I'm reposting. This was written not long after Kane was unmasked. Remember when he was running around trying to set everybody on fire? I will warn you that this is Kane at his sickest, twisted, demented best (or worst);p**

**Warning: This story will contain violence and non-consensual sex. If you are offended by this type of material, then please turn back now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane, Shane McMahon or any of the other WWE characters mentioned in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 1**

Staring into the cloudy bathroom mirror, Melanie adjusted a few loose strands of her dark hair, trying to tame the unruly mess that rested on top of her head. When she was satisfied that everything was in place, she turned and left the bathroom, heading down the long, darkened corridor as she went in search of her husband.

There were a few of the wrestlers milling about in the hallway while they waited for their matches to begin, many of them speaking to her as she passed them by. Melanie smirked as she watched them trip over each other to get to her. It was always amusing to see how the guys acted whenever she was around. Of course, being a McMahon had that affect on people. She knew that none of the guys gave a damn about her personally. But because she was Vince McMahon's daughter-in-law, they often went out of their way to be nice to her, hoping she would put in a good word for them with the boss.

Stopping in front of the door to one of the company's make-shift offices, Melanie poked her head inside, smiling when she saw her husband sitting in the corner, his cell phone planted firmly against his ear. He waved her into the room, and she walked to his side, rubbing his shoulders as she patiently waited for the conversation to end.

Hanging up the phone, Shane smiled as he turned in his chair, snaking his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her down to sit in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Melanie leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, before pulling back and staring deep into his eyes.

"Are you positive that you want to go through with this?" she asked, the pleading tone of her voice indicating all of the fear that she was truly feeling for her husband.

"Yes. I've never been more positive of anything in my life." Shane replied, as he gave his wife a reassuring squeeze. "Kane attacked my mother. He tried to set me on fire. He's out of control and he has to be stopped. And tonight, I intend to be the one who will bring down the Big Red Machine."

"How can you be so sure that things will go your way? You know how dangerous he can be. Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Melanie asked, almost to the point of begging.

She knew that this match would be personal. She knew that both men stood a great chance of being severely injured. Although she thought that Kane deserved whatever he got, she couldn't stand the thought of her husband being hurt.

"I'll be alright Mel. I promise." Shane said as he gave his wife another hug, sensing her concern. "After tonight, Kane will get exactly what's coming to him and he won't be able to hurt anyone in my family ever again."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pacing back and forth in his dressing room like a caged animal, Kane stopped to look at the clock for the hundredth time that evening, anxious for his match to begin. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the younger McMahon. After weeks of waiting, his opportunity had finally arrived. Kane smirked when he thought about all of the surprises he had in store for his unsuspecting opponent.

Tonight, he would show Shane the true meaning of pain and suffering.

Tonight, he would finish the job he had started weeks ago.

After tonight, Shane McMahon would be no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiding herself in the corner of a quiet dressing room, Melanie turned on the monitor and mentally prepared herself to watch her husband's match. She already felt sick at the thought. She knew that this was going to be bad.

She smiled when Shane's music hit and he made his entrance, his enthusiasm for the business never failing to amaze her. Although he didn't wrestle on a full-time basis, he was always involved in everything that went on within the company, no matter how small or insignificant the detail. This business was his life. His one true obsession. Besides his family, this was the one thing that mattered the most to him. As long as there was a breath left in his body, she knew that Shane would always be a part of the business. But why he was willing to risk it all by challenging Kane to a No Holds Barred match was beyond her. She just didn't understand.

The sound of Kane's pyro exploding pulled Melanie from her thoughts and she felt the knots begin to form in her stomach as she waited for Kane to appear at the top of the ramp. But when several moments passed without any sign of the big man, Melanie already knew something was wrong. Seconds later, the camera turned to the ring and she saw her husband lying sprawled out on the canvas, Kane standing over top of his body, steel chair in hand. Kane's pyro had simply been a diversion to allow him to attack Shane from behind.

Fighting the urge to run to her husband's aid, she choked back a sob as she watched Kane hit him repeatedly across the back with the chair.

"Come on baby! Please get up!" she pleaded into the monitor, begging her husband to stand up and fight back.

Tossing the chair to the side, Kane bent over and grabbed Shane by the hair, pulling the smaller man back to his feet, before tossing him into the corner. He hit him several times with his large fists, while Shane tried unsuccessfully to bring his hands up to block the blows. Grabbing Shane's arm, Kane launched him across the ring into the opposite corner, then charged at his opponent, crushing him beneath his massive weight. Shane's body once again fell to mat, and Kane continued the beating, using his fists, his boots, the steel chair, any weapon he could find, to keep Shane off of his feet.

As the beating continued, Kane picked Shane up once more, this time tossing him over the top rope to the concrete floor outside of the ring. Stepping over the top rope, Kane followed him outside, pulling Shane to his feet again before shoving him into the solid steel ring steps. Repeating the move several more times, Kane made sure that Shane's head took the force of each blow.

Backstage, Melanie stared at the monitor in horror, crying as she watched her husband endure Kane's devastating wrath. His head had already been busted open and he was bleeding profusely, the crimson liquid dripping onto the mats beneath him as he tried to struggle to his feet. This time, Kane stood back and taunted him, giving Shane the opportunity to stand and charge him, but a large boot to the face quickly put the young McMahon on his back once again. Climbing back into the ring, Kane retrieved the steel chair and proceeded to beat Shane mercilessly across his head and back until he stopped moving altogether.

Laughing evilly, Kane tossed the chair aside and made his way around the ring, bending over as he rummaged beneath the apron for a new instrument of torture. Standing to his full height, he laughed again as he looked out over the crowd, raising the bright red gas can over his head for all to see.

Backstage, Melanie froze in place, her eyes glued to the monitor as she pleaded with her husband to get up.

"Somebody help him!" she cried frantically, when she realized exactly what Kane had planned for him.

Walking back toward to spot where Shane was still lying motionless, Kane raised the can and poured the liquid over his body, thoroughly soaking his clothes. Then reaching into his tights, he pulled out a book of matches and grinned as he pulled one from the pack and attempted to strike it. However, Kane's large hands made the task more difficult than it should have been and it took several tries before he was finally successful in creating the flame.

Turning to face Shane once more, Kane saw something move out of the corner of his eye, seconds before a hard blow to his chest knocked the air from his body as he was tackled to the ground. His distraction with the fire had given Shane the opportunity to regain his bearings after Kane's brutal assault and Shane was now taking full advantage of Kane's mistake.

Straddling Kane's body, Shane pummeled him with his fists as he tried to repay the big man for his earlier actions. Jumping to his feet quickly, Shane pulled Kane up beside him, shoving him into the ring post, smiling at the sickening thud of his skull as it connected with the steel. As Kane crumpled to the floor, Shane glanced toward the announcer's table, smiling again as he wiped the blood from his eyes. Bending over, he pulled Kane to his feet once more, leading him around the outside of the ring, making sure he connected with each of the steel ring posts along the way.

Finally stopping in front of the announcers, Shane somehow managed to pick Kane up and place him on the table, making sure to position him just right before he climbed back into the ring. Then climbing to the top rope, Shane stood to his full height and paused for a brief moment before he leapt from his perch, closing the distance between them as he came crashing down on Kane's prone form, both men spilling to the floor as the table gave way.

Although Shane had hit his target head on, the contact took a lot out of him as well and several long moments passed before he was able to catch his breath and pull himself to his feet. Grabbing Kane one last time, Shane rolled him back into the ring, quickly moving to pin him while the big man was still dazed.

The sight of the referee raising Shane's hand in victory did little to soothe Melanie's frayed nerves as she stared at her husband's bloody face. Despite the referee's ruling, she knew there would be no winners tonight. Both men had surely taken years off of each other's lives with the stunts they had pulled. And the worst part was that she knew this feud was far from over with. There was no way Kane would let things end like this.

The cameras followed Shane as he walked up the entrance ramp, raising his hands in victory again before disappearing behind the curtain. Then the view shifted back to the ring, where Kane was sitting up, glaring up the ramp in the direction that Shane had just gone.

No. This feud wasn't over with. Not by a long shot. Kane was determined to make Shane McMahon pay. If it was the last thing he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves evil Kane! :-) And yes Blackhat, I am sooooo jealous of AJ right now, kissing all over that gorgeous man! Lucky girl!**

**Warning: This story contains violence and non-consensual sex. If you are offended by this type of material, then please turn back now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Melanie stood in the doorway of the medical room, watching from afar as Shane was cleaned and stitched up. Wincing as the doctor continued his task, she tried to focus her eyes elsewhere in the room before she passed out cold on the floor. The sight of blood always made her sick, especially when it belonged to someone she loved.

Sensing her discomfort, Shane finally broke the heavy silence.

"Mel, why don't you go back to my dressing room and wait for me there. I shouldn't be here for much longer." he murmured softly, the pounding in his head making it painful for him to speak.

"I don't want to leave you when you're like this." Melanie replied, fighting back tears when she thought about all of the carnage she had just witnessed. She realized just how close she had come to losing her husband tonight.

"I'll be fine Mel. It's just a few stitches. Now go on back to my room and wait for me. I promise I won't be long."

Nodding her head silently, Melanie turned to leave, pausing in the hallway to regain her composure before she headed down the corridor to the locker room. Stepping inside, she made sure to close the door behind her, locking it securely, just in case. After everything that had happened tonight, she didn't want to take any chances.

Glancing at the couch located in the far corner of the room, she spotted Shane's open bag on one of the cushions, his belongings strewn about on the sofa. Knowing that he would be sore and tired after the beating he had taken tonight, Melanie went to work packing his things so they would be ready to leave as soon as he had showered and changed.

Leaning over the couch, she began to fold his clothes, stuffing them back into the bag. Suddenly, without warning, two large arms came from behind her, one of them wrapping around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides while the other hand placed a damp cloth over her mouth and nose. Melanie struggled hard against her attacker but his grip was too strong to break and within seconds the fumes from the cloth had taken effect and her body went limp in his arms as the darkness took her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Opening her eyes, Melanie slowly came back to life, the throbbing pain in her head quickly making its presence known. Shifting her body slightly, she looked around her in confusion as she realized that she was lying on a bed in a darkened room. Squinting her eyes, she peered into the shadows, as she tried to figure out where she was and how she had gotten there. She vaguely remembered being in Shane's dressing room after his match but everything else after that was just a blur. And now she was here, in this strange place, and her husband was no where to be found.

Struggling to sit up, Melanie quickly found that her movements were hampered and she looked above her in surprise, staring in horror when she realized that her hands had been cuffed to one of the metals bars on the headboard of the bed. Tugging experimentally, she tried to figure out a way to free herself from the predicament she had suddenly found herself in.

"Don't worry. It's secure." a voice echoed from the darkness and she looked about her frantically as she tried to discover the source of the sound.

"We wouldn't want you to leave before the fun begins, now would we?" the voice spoke again, this time much closer than before.

Staring in the direction of the sound, Melanie's eyes widened in fear when she saw Kane step out of the shadows. Tugging harder at her restraints, she gazed back up at them hopefully, praying that something would give way.

Kane chuckled softly as he watched her struggle against her bonds. He continued to stalk toward her, stopping when he reached the side of the bed.

Melanie ceased her struggles and eyed him cautiously, not sure what he intended to do to her. Kane was so unpredictable. She knew how dangerous he could be. And the fact that she was helpless to defend herself against him did nothing to ease her fears.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned fearfully, as she continued to tug on her restraints. "I don't have any business with you. Let me go now and maybe Shane will take it easy on you when he finds you."

Kane laughed out loud at her comment, unfazed by her threat.

"Your husband…is not a threat to me. If I were you, I'd be more concerned with me taking it easy on him."

"You worthless bastard! You're nothing but a coward! You're beef is with Shane, not me. If you had any balls at all, you'd face him like a man instead of dragging me into this whole mess!"

Kane smirked as he nodded his head. He could see now why Shane was so smitten with this woman. She certainly was a firebrand. He was definitely going to have some fun with her.

"Oh, I intend to face Shane, eventually. And when I do, I'm going to finish what I should have finished tonight. But by the time he faces me again, he's going to be so distraught over the disappearance of his sweet, loving wife that he's not going to be in any kind of shape to be a threat to me."

Melanie narrowed her eyes in anger, flailing her leg out as she tried to kick him. But Kane was too fast for her and he moved out of the way, smiling again at her display of temper. Oh yes, he would definitely have lots of fun with this one!

"What the hell are you going to do with me? You know if you lay one hand on me, Shane will kill you when he finds you!"

Kane chuckled again as he bent over beside the bed.

"You really don't need to ask that question do you?" he replied, as he lifted the can of gasoline and held it over her head.

Without warning, he tilted the can onto its side, splashing the fluid onto her clothes and the surrounding bed covers before tossing the empty jug back onto the floor. Melanie clamped her eyes tightly shut, tossing her head back and forth as she tried to keep the smelly liquid out of her eyes and mouth.

Feeling the mattress dip beside of her, she opened her eyes again, watching as Kane crawled up the bed toward her, forcing her onto her back as his big body covered hers. He settled his weight on top of her to keep her from moving then brought his hand up to her face. Melanie held her breath when she realized what he was holding in his hand. A lighter. Apparently he'd learned his lesson with the matches. This time, there would be no mistakes. She cringed as he playfully flicked it, praying that one of the errant sparks wouldn't send her up in flames.

"Such a pretty face." he murmured softly, as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "It will be such a shame to see such beautiful skin all scarred and disfigured. Imagine how disappointed your husband will be when he sees you again."

Melanie closed her eyes as she tried to contain her fear, the wheels in her mind turning frantically as she tried to figure a way out of her dangerous predicament.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, tugging again at the metal cuffs as she tried to free herself. "Please, just let me go."

"I don't think so. The fun hasn't even started yet." Kane replied, flicking the lighter again as he brought it closer to her face.

"Apparently your husband hasn't learned his lesson yet. But I think that after tonight, I'll have gotten my point across in a way that he might finally understand."

Whimpering in fear, Melanie turned her face away him, praying that the lighter would go out before he could do any damage. She knew now how helpless the others had felt when Kane attacked them. Shane. J.R. Even his former tag team partner, Rob Van Dam. They had all been at his mercy. And now her she was, in the same predicament. Only, there was no one here who could save her. Her fate was in the hands of a man who had absolutely no regard for the value of a human life. The odds were stacked against her. Without her husband there to help her, Melanie knew she didn't stand a chance on her own.

With each flick of the lighter, she cringed a little more, trembling in fear beneath Kane's muscular body as he tormented her.

"Such a waste." he murmured as he waved the lighter in front of her face again. "It's such a shame that things have to end like this. But I'm really looking forward to hearing the sound of your screams while you burn."

With one last flick of his thumb, Kane lit the flame, adjusting it to make it flare even brighter as he lowered it to her gasoline soaked shirt.

"Please don't." Melanie whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes as she pleaded with him. "I'll do anything you want. Please…just don't hurt me."

Kane withdrew the lighter, letting the flame die out as he pulled back and gazed down at her.

"Please. Don't hurt me." she repeated softly, locking eyes with him, trying her best to stifle the sobs that were quickly working their way up through her body.

Smirking with amusement, Kane struck the lighter again, ignoring her pleas as he brought the flame down close to her face. Then he paused and pulled back once more, studying her small form as she lay helplessly beneath him. His eyes traveled slowly down her body, then back up again, stopping to rest on her face once more as her words finally registered in his mind. He grinned at the thought.

"Anything I want…." he repeated softly, as he gazed down at her.

Melanie nodded her head slowly. "Just don't burn me. Please."

Glancing at the lighter that he held in his hand, Kane quickly tossed it to the side.

"Anything?" he repeated again, as he lowered his head and brushed his cheek against hers.

Melanie gasped at the contact and turned her face away from his. Tunneling his fingers through her long hair, Kane forced her to face him again, using his teeth to nip roughly at her lips.

Finally coming to the realization of what his "anything" consisted of, Melanie began to struggle again, a task that was made very difficult by the fact that all of Kane's 325 pounds was resting on top of her. Jerking her head to the side, she managed to break the contact, straining against her bonds again as she tried to find some way to get him off of her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she spat, shying away from his hand as he caressed her cheek again.

"I thought we had a deal." Kane growled deeply, his eyes narrowing as he watched her struggle. "You said you would do whatever I wanted…."

"Fuck you! I never agreed to let you touch me like that! If you think for one minute that I'm going to…."

Grabbing her painfully by the chin, Kane quickly silenced her. Picking up the lighter once more, he struck the flame and brought it to her face once last time.

"You have two choices. Either you submit to me and give me what I want….or I swear to God, I'll send you up in flames…right here…right now!"

Melanie's eyes locked with his and she could tell by the hatred and anger that she saw in his face that he would not hesitate to hurt her. Feeling Kane's grip on her chin slacken, she closed her eyes and sucked in a heavy breath when she felt his lips brush against hers again.

Melanie clamped her eyes tightly shut, tears leaking from the corners as she realized she had no choice but to give herself to this man. Either that or she would be burned alive. Those were her only options. At least with the former, she still had a chance of being alive when it was over.

"What's it going to be Mel?" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. "Are you going to give me what I want? Or am I going to make you suffer a very slow and painful death?"

Tugging hard at her bonds one last time, Melanie whimpered then stilled as she felt Kane's lips travel across her jaw, forcing herself to not pull away. Resigning herself to her fate, she realized that fighting him would only serve to fuel his anger ever further and the last thing she needed was for him to be even more unstable than he already was. Escape was no longer an option. Survival was now her only thought. She would find someway to make it back to her husband alive. No matter what she had to do to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a two chapter night! Warning: These next two chapters both contain violence and non-consensual sex. If you are offended by this, then you should probably skip them. :-) Remember, this is EVIL Kane (who I still adore, no matter what!)**

**Chapter 4**

Intrigued by the new path his plans had taken, Kane watched the emotions play across Melanie's face as she contemplated her fate, the despair obvious in her eyes. Sensing her submission, he reached out and slowly ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"You're husband is a very lucky man." he whispered huskily, before leaning in to nibble gently on her neck.

He brought his lips back to her mouth and kissed her experimentally, smiling when she didn't pull away. Testing her restraint, he kissed her more firmly, letting his tongue dart out to probe at her lips as he did so, adding more and more pressure until they finally parted beneath his to let him in.

Fighting the urge to bite his tongue, Melanie forced herself to remain still as he tested her resolve. She knew he wanted to see how willing she was to comply with his demands and any defiance on her part would be just an excuse for him to unleash the violence that, at this moment, seemed to be barely held in check.

Satisfied when she offered no resistance to him, Kane pulled back and nodded his head in approval. She swallowed hard as she stared up at him, her body stiffening when she saw him lower his lips to hers once more.

He kissed her again deeply, letting his tongue explore the deepest recesses of her mouth, his lust fueled by the tremor of fear that shook her. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips across her face, soothing away the tears that were falling from behind her tightly closed eyelids. Instinctively, she gave another tug on the metal cuffs, the feel of his hot breath against her skin making her nauseous, the weight of his body on top of hers making it nearly impossible to breathe.

Feeling his lips trail across her jaw and down to her neck, she was completely taken aback by his sudden show of tenderness. If he intended to hurt her, and she suspected that he did, then he was certainly off to a slow start. But her confusion only lasted momentarily, before he reared back onto his knees and grabbed the front of her shirt, jerking hard as he ripped the material from her body. She cried out in surprise at his sudden actions as her worst suspicions were confirmed. She realized that there would be nothing gentle about this coupling.

The thin fabric of her shirt practically dissolved in his hands, and Kane tossed the remnants to the floor before turning his attention to her bra. Giving another hard jerk, the delicate lace disintegrated easily, exposing her completely to his view.

Melanie felt her skin grow warm as a blush slowly crept over her. She watched as his eyes traveled down her body, taking note of the way they darkened with desire as he gazed upon her. She didn't think she had ever felt more helpless or vulnerable as she did at the present moment. The way he was staring at her made her feel like he was about to make her his next meal and her restraints left her absolutely powerless to stop him.

He wrapped his large hands around her bare waist, thumbs tracing a slow path up her stomach until he reached the underside of her breasts, Melanie squirming beneath him helplessly as the feel of his rough, calloused hands on her delicate skin made her flinch. Then he cupped her breasts in his hands, fingers playing across the nipples, smirking with amusement when they hardened into tight peaks despite the fear that was flowing through her body.

Catching her off guard again, he squeezed the soft mounds roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. Frantically, she began to strain against her bonds again, twisting her body to try and free herself from his grasp. Hearing the sound of the steel scraping against the headboard , Kane raised his head and glared at her, giving her a silent warning not to test his patience. Reluctantly, Melanie stilled her movements, closing her eyes as she tried to block him out. Thankfully, he quickly released his hold on her, moving to lay down over her again as he palmed her right breast, pinching the sensitive nipple between his fingers before dipping his head to take it into his mouth. Melanie gasped out loud, her body jerking in response to the contact and she began to struggle again briefly, until she felt his teeth biting into her tender flesh.

She whimpered, once again trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. But he continued to ignore her pleas, adding more and more pressure until he finally felt her body go limp beneath him. As he released his painful grip on her, Melanie collapsed back onto the mattress, sobbing with anger and fear as she realized what he was trying to do to her. He wanted her to submit to him completely. He would be satisfied with nothing less. And as long as she continued to fight him, he was going to make this as painful for her as he possibly could.

Willing herself to try and block the thoughts from her mind, she remained as quiet as possible as Kane continued to torment her breasts, his mouth moving from one to the other as he used his teeth and tongue to stimulate her. Then she felt his hand on her stomach, gliding across the flat surface before moving lower to cup her denim covered mound and it took every ounce of her control to keep herself from fighting him again.

Pulling his body from hers, he kneeled between her parted thighs, watching the tears flow from Melanie's eyes as he unfastened the button and lowered the zipper on her pants. Then, despite her protests, he tugged the material down her hips, removing her jeans and panties in one swift movement.

Spreading her legs farther apart, Kane slid his hands up the silky skin of her inner thighs toward her naked sex, using his fingers to open the delicate folds to his view. Then running his fingers up and down her exposed slit, he let his eyes wander back to her face, watching her reactions to him with much amusement. With her eyes tightly closed and her jaw firmly clenched, he could tell that it was taking every single ounce of her control for her not to lash out at him.

"Look at me Melanie." he murmured, an evil smirk crossing his face as she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"I want you to watch me while I …taste….you." he added, loving the way her eyes widened in surprise as he lowered himself onto the bed.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Kane wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her still as he caressed her. Her muscles were taunt as she fought the urge to push him away, but he ignored her body's silent protests, focusing instead on his sadistic torture.

As she stared into his cold, angry eyes, Melanie felt the heat from her embarrassment spreading throughout her body, almost unbearable in its intensity. The fact that she was being forced to watch this man touch her so intimately left her humiliated beyond belief. She'd never even been this bold with her husband before, let alone with a complete stranger. And the fact that this man was her husband's most hated enemy made the situation that much worse.

Closing her eyes, she gasped in unexpected pleasure as he stroked her, her hips involuntarily thrusting upward against him. Further embarrassed by her response to his touch, she turned her head, praying that he would soon put an end to her torment.

Kane watched as she turned away from him again and he tightened his grip on her legs, warning her not to disobey him. Raising his head slightly, his lips brushed against the soft skin of her inner thigh as his deep voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Look at me… Mel. Don't make me hurt you anymore than I have to." he warned, pleased when she did as he asked and met his gaze again.

Forcing herself to look him in the eye, Melanie cringed at the sound of her name on his lips. Mel. That was a nickname that only her husband used. He was the only person who ever called her that.

Her husband. Where was her husband? Melanie wondered if he was searching for her right now. If he knew she was with Kane. If there was any way he could possibly help her.

_Please find me Shane. Help me_, she called to him silently, hoping by some small miracle that she could mentally lead him to her. If only he could find her. If only he could get to her in time. She knew that he would save her from the clutches of this horrible, evil man.

Satisfied that he had her full attention once more, Kane dipped his head and resumed his exploration of her body. He was rough and cruel, and he showed no mercy, despite her frantic appeals to his more human side. Enjoying the whimpers and pleas that were coming from her lips, he continued to torment her, using his finger to tease at her tight opening. Slipping it barely inside, he felt her body tense in anticipation of his invasion and he teased her mercilessly, keeping her on edge as she waited for the real assault to begin. Then when she least expected it, he took the opportunity to thrust his finger home, using the thick digit to stroke at the walls of her tight passageway. At his intrusion, Melanie cried out in pain and surprise, bringing her feet up to his shoulders as she tried to shove him away from her. His previous threats long forgotten, she knew she couldn't let him take her so easily. Even if he won in the end, at least she hadn't gone down without a fight. However, her burst of energy was short-lived as he knocked her feet away and repositioned his body so he could use all of his limbs to keep her legs restrained. Her last bit of protection stripped , she was rendered completely helpless beneath him once more.

Subdued yet again, Melanie began to sob. She begged him to stop. Pleaded with him to let her go. Chuckling at her cries, Kane continued to glide his finger in and out of her body, surprised when he felt the slight bit of moisture that was beginning to gather there. Turning his gaze back to her face, he felt his body tighten with arousal as all of the new possibilities flooded his mind.

So Shane's pretty little wife like it rough. Well, rough was something he certainly could manage. If that's what she wanted, then that was exactly what he'd give her.

Much to Melanie's relief, Kane withdrew his finger, releasing his grip on her as he climbed from the bed. He made short work of his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers as he stripped naked before her. Unable to stop herself, Melanie let her eyes travel down his body, another wave of panic coursing through her when she saw the size of his obvious arousal.

In one swift movement, Kane pounced back on the bed, forcing himself between her legs with ease despite her best efforts to stop him. Pressing his weight into her, he wrapped his hand around his throbbing member, positioning himself at her entrance. Then with one quick and brutal thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, pausing only briefly to regain his control as he felt her warmth surround him, the force of his attack so strong and sudden that it left her completely breathless.

Drawing back, Kane began to ride her hard, his hands grabbing roughly at her breasts as he buried himself over and over again inside of her. Finally finding her voice again, Melanie cried out with each stroke, the feeling of fullness inside of her almost more than she could bear. She tugged frantically on her restraints as she tried once more to free herself, the sharp edge of the metal cutting into the delicate skin of her wrists. She twisted and pulled with every ounce of strength she could muster, until the fatigue in her arms and shoulders rendered them useless. Collapsing back onto the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to block out Kane's low grunts of pleasure as he rutted into her.

She prayed that he would be finished with her quickly but it wasn't long before she realized that it just wasn't going to happen. She didn't know how he had managed to gain such complete control over his own body, but it was becoming obvious to her that he wouldn't give himself over to the pleasure until he was good and ready.

While Kane seemed to have his body under control, Melanie had no such luck. Much to her horror, she felt the first flickers of heat begin to course through her abdomen, the feel of his thick cock sliding in and out of her growing more pleasurable with every stroke. Hearing the change in her breathing, Kane tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her to face him again as his lips descended on hers. Pulling back he stared down into her eyes, taking note of the way her body was beginning to respond to him.

"Feel good baby?" he growled out between thrusts as he bent to nuzzle her neck. "Do you like having my big cock inside of you?"

"No...stop….please…." Melanie ground out a soft moan, the sound of her voice betraying the pleasure she was truly feeling.

"Bet your husband doesn't fuck you like this… does he Mel?" Kane added as he continued to taunt her.

At the mention of her husband, Melanie felt her heart constrict. She couldn't, wouldn't, betray him like this. She had to find someway to fight, for his sake.

Steeling her resolve, Melanie tightened her body as she tried to stave off the powerful sensations that were steadily working their way through her loins. However, Kane was not about to make things easy on her and he slipped a hand between their joined bodies, using his fingers to stimulate her now-swollen clit as he thrust even deeper inside of her.

Tossing her head from side to side, Melanie tried to ward off the intense new sensations, finally giving in to the pleasure as it continued to spread throughout her body. She began to grind her hips upward to meet Kane's thrusts, moaning when she felt his speed quicken.

He moved deeper and harder within her, the unexpected sounds of her own lust spurring him on. Feeling her body begin to tighten around him, Kane knew she was getting close to her release and he redoubled his efforts in anticipation of his own impending climax.

Panting harshly, Melanie braced herself for the wave that was about to hit. She teetered on the edge…so close…..

Withdrawing from her body, Kane roared as his climax hit, his large hand stroking his shaft as his warm seed spilled onto the flat surface of her stomach. Beneath him Melanie twisted and jerked, her own release abruptly cut off, her own needs unfulfilled.

A frantic wail escaped her and she arched off of the bed, pressing herself into him, trying to find the additional stimulation she needed to satisfy her own hunger. Gasping for breath, he smiled down at her, using his hands to pin her hips to the bed.

"Please…Kane…please." she panted, struggling against him.

With a laugh, Kane shook his head, leaning over her as he stared deep into her eyes, loving the look of desperation on her face.

"Now, now. What would Shane say if he knew his sweet, innocent wife was begging another man to fuck her? Somehow I don't think he'd be very happy to hear about that, do you?" Kane murmured as he let his hand wander to her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, teasing her already overloaded nerves.

Melanie arched toward his touch, trying to force herself deeper into his hand, the sensation of his hands on her body going straight to loins.

Abruptly, Kane pulled his hand away, crawling from the bed as he bent down and picked up a tattered piece of her shirt to clean himself off.

"We couldn't do that to poor Shane O'Mac, now could we? No, I think I'll just leave you alone for awhile and let you think about what you're begging me to do. I'm sure you're come to your senses. Eventually." he chuckled, before he turned and disappeared back into the shadows from which he came.

Frustrated, Melanie began to cry again, a mixture of desire and disgust rushing through her.

From his hiding place in the darkness, Kane watched her struggle, his cock already hardening again when he thought about taking her again. As miserable as she was now, her torment was only just beginning. Watching as she struggled to sit up in the bed, Kane couldn't help but smile. Ah yes….she was definitely going to be a lot of fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Same warning applies. Skip it if you're offended!**

**Chapter 5**

It took a lot of maneuvering, but somehow Melanie managed to shift her body into a sitting position. Resting her temple against the cool headboard, she examined the metal cuffs that were still fastened around her wrists, testing them for any weakness that might let her escape.

Although her body still throbbed with need, it was less incessant than before, finally allowing her to clear her head so she could think straight again. She berated herself to no end when she realized what had almost happened, what she had almost done. She was actually starting to be grateful to Kane for stopping when he did, although she knew the sick bastard had enjoyed the fact that she had begged him to touch her.

"Where are you Shane?" she murmured, giving up her fight with the handcuffs and closing her eyes as the fatigue began to take over her body.

It had been a long time since she had slept. It had been late when she last remembered being at the arena and although she had lost all track of time since then, she knew it had to be in the early hours of the morning. She was tired. Her body ached. She needed sleep.

_You can't go to sleep_, she warned herself, not wanting to be caught off-guard if Kane came back.

_I won't go to sleep_, she argued with herself as she stretched out on the bed once more. _I'll just…rest….for a few minutes. That's all. Then I'll be fine_.

With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and snuggled into the pillow, and before long her breathing evened out as she drifted off to a restless slumber.

**XXXXXXX**

Hours later, Melanie awoke, wincing in pain at the soreness in her arms and shoulders, which were still restrained over her head. Her muscles ached horribly from being held in the same position for so long. Somehow she had managed to roll onto her side while she slept, and she shifted in the bed as she tried to get more comfortable, stiffening when she felt her back come in contact with something hard. She quickly moved to pull away but Kane's large arm suddenly gripped her around the waist, pulling her back against him.

"All rested and ready for Round 2?" he chuckled, his body responding instantly to her struggles.

"NO! Get away from me!" Melanie shrieked when she realized with growing horror that she had done exactly what she had warned herself against. She'd gone to sleep and let down her guard, allowing him to sneak up on her again.

Remembering what had almost happened during the last assault, she continued to struggle with him, although she already knew she was fighting a losing battle. But still, she had to try and defend herself in some way. Otherwise she feared that it might just happen again.

Pulling her into his chest, Kane draped one of his large legs over both of hers, effectively stilling her movements. Then he dipped his head and brushed his lips down the side of her neck, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Seems to me you don't have much choice in the matter." he murmured, reminding her of the precarious position she was in.

Sliding his hand up her stomach, he cupped one of her breasts, teasing the nipple into erectness.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" she yelled. "You've already gotten what you wanted! Just leave me alone!"

Kane chuckled softly.

"I'm just getting started baby. I have so much planned for you….."

Unable to move, Melanie lay helplessly beside of him, having no choice but to feel his rough hands fondle her body again. He continued his manipulation of her breasts, moving from one to the other as he plucked at her nipples, keeping them hard. Then, sliding his hand down her stomach and across her hip, he dipped his finger in between her tightly closed legs, despite her best efforts to keep him out.

Pressing his finger farther into her folds, Kane was surprised to find her still damp from their earlier encounter. Taking advantage of the natural lubricant, he wet his finger, then pulled it back, making sure it brushed against her sensitive clit, grunting in pleasure when he heard her whimper.

If his hunch was correct, her body would still be on edge from the earlier torture he'd put her through and he intended to take that bit of information and use it to his full advantage. Returning his finger to her clit, he began to rub in circles, stimulating the small bud into erectness as Melanie squirmed in her bonds.

"Stop…Kane…please! Don't…please don't." she pleaded, sensing his intentions, knowing she was helpless to stop him.

Kane chuckled softly, blowing his breath across her ear.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you? Not after the way you begged me to fuck you earlier. You know you want this Mel. Just stop fighting me and let it happen."

Despite her protests, Kane soon had Melanie panting and whimpering in pleasure beneath his titillating fingers. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't ignore the wonderful tension that was building within her. Her body began to take on a life of its own and before she knew what was happening, she was thrusting her hips against his hand, opening herself up wider to his caresses.

Rolling her onto her back, Kane pressed himself against her body, letting her feel his obvious arousal as he stroked her. Bending his head, he claimed her lips, kissing her deeply, stroking her tongue with his, in time with his finger. Working his way down her neck and chest, he moved to her breasts, sucking one of the taut nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as she continued to thrash about on the bed.

Hearing the way her breath was starting to hitch, Kane knew she was getting close to the point of no return. Moving back up her body, he murmured to her softly.

"Does that feel good Mel? You want more?"

She moaned, feeling her body grow tighter with his every touch. Kane smiled, obviously pleased with her response.

"Then tell me. Tell me what you want." he demanded.

Melanie whimpered, struggling to force the words past her lips.

"More…Kane….please…"

He chuckled again, the vibrations shaking the mattress beneath her.

"Hmmm. I don't think I'm ready to do that just yet." he replied, abruptly removing his hand and pulling away from her again.

"No…don't stop! Please don't stop!" she pleaded frantically, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes as she watched him crawl from the bed.

Ignoring her cries, Kane sauntered over to the corner of the room, settling himself into a chair as he watched her struggle to relieve the burning pressure inside of herself.

Jerking hard against the cuffs, Melanie squirmed in agony, her need reaching unbearable levels. If she didn't achieve some type of satisfaction soon, she thought that her body would implode from the built up tension.

Thoroughly aroused by the site of her struggling before him, Kane slid his hand down his stomach to enclose it around his already throbbing cock and boldly began caressing himself in front of her. He watched as Melanie caught sight of him again, her eyes widening when she saw what he was doing. Her eyes locked on his hand, mesmerized by the way it slid up and down his shaft, exciting her already overheated body, the fact that he was giving himself the pleasure that he had so cruelly denied her only adding to her frustrations.

"Please…Kane. Don't leave me like this again….please." she begged, hoping that he would finally take pity on her and end the unbearable torture.

But Kane ignored her plea, the desperation in her voice exciting him even more. He moved his hand faster on his cock, his eyes never leaving her face as his breath became uneven, his own climax growing closer with every stroke. Suddenly, he tossed his head back and gave a loud groan, his body jerking and shuddering as the orgasm ripped through him, his seed erupting from his cock and spilling onto his stomach.

Collapsing back into the chair, he gazed toward Melanie again, watching her through half-closed eyes as her chest rose and fell with the heavy breathing of her own arousal.

Once his breathing returned to normal and he regained the strength in his limbs, he rose from his seat and quietly left the room, once again leaving her to suffer alone in her dark and solitary hell.

Unfortunately for Melanie, her torment did not end anytime soon. Over and over again, Kane would come to her, touching and teasing her until she thought she would lose her mind, always pulling away before she could find her own release. And he enjoyed every moment of the torture, knowing that he was slowly driving her insane. He knew that it wouldn't take much more to break her completely. To make her submit to his every demand.

Breathing hard, Melanie watched as Kane reemerged from the shadows for yet another time, eyeing her body hungrily as he stalked towards her. She felt her body tense in anticipation before he even reached her, already knowing what was coming.

She cursed herself for being so weak. For not being able to resist the pleasure that he so cruelly inflicted upon her. She was married. She loved her husband dearly. And she had no business enjoying sex with this man. But it would only take a few strokes of his fingers or tongue and she would be writhing in ecstasy beneath him again, begging like a common whore for him to fuck her until he made her come.

Kane crawled back onto the bed, covering her small frame with his larger one, pressing her body into the mattress, holding her still as the torture began yet again.

She gasped when she felt his warm mouth enclose around her nipple, arching into his touch as he used his tongue to stimulate the hardened nub. He teased one breast, then the other, even as his hand wandered between them to once again stroke her.

Already tightly wound from the prolonged torment, it didn't take long for Melanie's overheated body to reach the breaking point again. Kane positioned himself between her parted legs, pressing the head of his massive cock into her damp folds, coating his shaft with her wetness.

"Is this what you want Mel? You want me to fuck you like this?" he asked, pressing himself a little deeper inside of her.

"Yes..." was the only reply she could manage to squeak out.

"Then say it. Tell me to fuck you. I want to hear you say the words." he demanded.

"Fuck me…please….I want you… to fuck me…" she gasped, feeling his fingers on her clit again, keeping her on edge.

"And how do you want it baby? Nice and slow….or do you want me to take you hard and fast?" he murmured, bending down to nuzzle her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Hard….fast….Kane please!" she whimpered, the anticipation nearly driving her mad.

Smiling, Kane pulled back, grabbing her hips as he pressed himself into her once more. Then with one powerful thrust, he drove himself home, burying his shaft deep inside her body. As she wanted, he began to ride her fast and hard, his thick cock filling her with every stroke. Melanie cried out with each thrust, her voice a mixture of pain and pleasure, her wetness not enough to ease the discomfort of his violent entry. Her mind delirious with need, she managed to block out the pain, concentrating instead on the wonderful heat that was radiating from her loins, quickly spreading throughout the rest of her body.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she locked her ankles behind his back, hoping that it would hold him to his task. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it if he stopped again now.

Kane smirked when he felt her legs tighten around him, sensing what she hoped to accomplish. But he had no intentions of stopping. Not this time. This time he wanted to finish the task. He wanted to feel her body surrender to him. He wanted to possess her completely.

Feeling her inner walls begin to close tighter around his shaft, he quickened his pace, focusing his eyes on her face as she groaned in pleasure beneath him. She moaned loudly, her hips rising to meet his every thrust, pleading with him not to stop.

Grunting from his effort, Kane began to slam into her wildly, rocking her body hard with each thrust. Then he felt her body begin to spasm around his and he pushed her over the edge, allowing her to finally achieve the release she had so desperately sought.

Melanie cried out as the first wave hit, her back arching off of the bed so hard Kane thought it might actually snap in two. Her walls clamped down on him tightly, milking his shaft, urging him toward his own wonderful release. Satisfied with her complete and total surrender to him, he allowed himself to finally take his own pleasure, burying himself to the hilt inside of her as he came inside of her in a hot rush.

Despite the weakness in his limbs, he managed to hold himself above her, wanting to watch her face as she came back down to earth, wanting to see the realization of what she had done hit her full force. He lowered his head, trailing a path of kisses down her jaw line toward her ear.

"How was that Mel? Was that good enough for you? Did I fuck you hard enough?" he murmured, as he felt her body slowly coming back to life beneath him.

"Hmmm….wonder what dear 'ol Shane would have to say about what just happened? Somehow, I don't think he'd be too happy if he found out about it, do you?" Kane he taunted, watching the pain of his words distort the look of contentment on her face.

Still trapped beneath him, Melanie turned her head, not wanting him to see the tears that filled her eyes. She felt lower than low. She'd just betrayed her husband in the worst most possible way. She'd given herself to the one man he hated more than anything else in this world. Melanie wondered how she'd ever be able to face him again after what she had done.

"Don't worry Mel. If your husband doesn't want you anymore, then I'll keep you satisfied. After all, you seemed to enjoy my touch so well…."

Kane laughed as he withdrew from the bed, casting her one last glance before disappearing back into the shadows.

Still tied helplessly to the bed, Melanie began to sob as Kane's words ran through her mind.

What _would_ happen when Shane found out what she had done? Surely, he wouldn't be so angry that he would be willing to end their marriage. Not when Kane had forced her here to be with him in the first place.

No, Shane wouldn't do that to her. He loved her. He would stand by her no matter what might have happened here in this room. He would protect her and keep her safe. If only she could get back to him again.

"Where are you Shane?" she whispered, longing to be held in his arms once again. "Please…help me."

Unable to stop the tears that were now running down her cheeks, Melanie rolled to her side and buried her face in the pillow and began to sob, her tears staining the fuel-soaked fabric. Eventually, the wave of emotion passed and she closed her eyes, letting the sleep take over her exhausted body once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another 2 chapters. Same warning. **

**Chapter 6**

"Mel? Are you okay? Wake up, Mel. Talk to me."

The feel of someone shaking her pulled Melanie from her sleep and she opened her eyes, surprised to find herself staring up into her husband's face.

"Shane? Is it really you? You're really here?" she murmured.

"Yeah baby. It's really me." Shane replied, reaching out to tenderly stroke her face, frowning when his gaze traveled down the rest of her body, noticing the bruises that marred her perfect skin. "My God Mel, what did he do to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that you're here. Please help me. You have to get me out of here before he comes back." she pleaded.

"He won't be coming back Mel. He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore." he replied.

As if testing his words, Melanie moved her arms, surprised when she discovered they were no longer bound. Lunging forward, she threw herself onto Shane's lap, clinging to him as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry Shane. I didn't mean to do it. I tried to stop him. Please don't be mad at me…"

"Shhh. It's okay Mel. This wasn't your fault. You've got nothing to be sorry about." he murmured, stroking her back soothingly.

Melanie cringed at his words. How would she ever tell him? How would she ever make him understand?

Pulling back, Melanie stared up into his face.

"Shane…I have to tell you what happened…"

Placing his finger against his lips, he silenced her.

"Don't worry about that right now. Let's get you home and get you checked out first. I want to make sure you're okay. Then we'll talk…alright?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Melanie moved from his lap, letting Shane help her to her feet.

"Come on baby. Let's get out of here." he stated, taking her hand as he led her across the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

The angry voice took them by surprise and Melanie shrieked when she glanced toward the doorway and saw Kane standing in their path. Equally shocked, Shane stared at the big man as he pulled Melanie behind him to protect her.

"Surprised to see me there, Shane-O?" Kane laughed before his face darkened. "You should know by now that it's going to take a lot more than you to keep me down."

Without warning, Shane suddenly charged at Kane, spearing him in the stomach and knocking the big man off of his feet. Standing over him, Shane began to throw punches, not aiming, just striking Kane wherever he could make contact. Deflecting the majority of his blows, Kane reached up with his right hand and grabbed Shane around the throat, keeping him at bay while he regained his footing.

Tightening his grip, Kane picked Shane off of his feet and tossed him across the room, his body crumpling to the floor when it made contact with the wall.

"No! Shane… get up! Please!" Melanie cried, rushing to his side to help him.

Kane watched her for a moment before he moved in on them, jerking her up roughly by the arm as he pulled her away from her husband's unconscious body.

"Say goodbye to your precious husband." Kane growled as he pulled Melanie out of the room. "It'll be the last time you ever see him alive."

Glancing back toward his lifeless form, which was quickly fading from her view, Melanie screamed for him to help her.

"Don't worry Mel. You'll be just fine without him. After all, you've got ME to protect you now." Kane chuckled, tightening his grip on her arm as he drug her away….

Opening her eyes, Melanie looked frantically about her, searching for Shane. The now-familiar smell of gasoline hit her full force as it wafted up from the disheveled covers beneath her, and she glanced down at them in confusion, finally coming to the realization that she was still lying in the same bed as before. Looking above her, she noticed that her hands were still cuffed to the headboard and she felt her heart sink when she realized what had happened.

It had all been a dream. Shane hadn't come to help her. She was still all alone.

Despite her disappointment, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. At least if Shane wasn't there, that meant he wasn't hurt. For that much, she was grateful.

As she glanced around the room, a movement in the shadows caught her attention, and she watched with growing trepidation as Kane emerged from the darkness, once again approaching her helpless form.

He stopped beside the bed and glared down at her for several long moments, before he leaned over and unlocked the metal bonds that had held her for so long. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he jerked her from the bed, pulling her across the room towards the doorway in the corner.

Shoving her inside, he flipped on the light, revealing a small but efficient bathroom.

"You've got ten minutes. Make them count." That was all he said to her before he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the sound of the lock being turned on the other side, Melanie glanced around the room, immediately noticing that there were no windows through which she could make a quick escape. Searching through a few of the cabinets, she became even more discouraged when she couldn't find anything that she could use as a weapon against him. He'd obviously thought to remove everything from the room before he left her there alone.

Realizing that she was quickly running out of time, she used the toilet, then turned on the shower and stepped under the spray, moaning as the hot water soothed her aching body. Knowing she didn't have time to waste, she began to scrub herself hard, washing away the scent of gasoline from her skin, removing all traces of Kane from her body. She worked quickly, wanting to be done before he came back for her again.

Even as she turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, she heard the familiar click of the lock, and she barely had enough time to cover herself with a towel before he walked in on her.

Taking in the sight of her standing before him, Kane felt his body start to respond.

"Drop the towel. I want to look at you." he commanded, causing Melanie to look up at him in surprise.

She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of the idea. He'd already seen her naked anyway, his hands and lips invading her most intimate places. There would be no point in her resisting him now.

Letting the towel fall to the floor, she blushed when she saw his eyes travel down her body, taking all of her in. Even though he'd seen her naked like this before, it didn't make things any less uncomfortable for her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

Kane took a few steps toward her, closing the distance between them.

"Put this on." he stated, handing her the large shirt that he held in his hand.

Grateful for finally having something to wear, Melanie snatched the garment from him and unfolded it, quickly slipping it over her head to cover herself. It was a large shirt, apparently meant for a man of his size and it fell almost to her knees, thankfully hiding the majority of her body from his lustful gaze. Seeing Kane's smirk of approval, Melanie glanced down at the front of it, grimacing in disgust when she saw what was written on the front. Apparently, he'd had it custom made, patterned after one of the WWE's old shirts. But where the original shirt had "PROPERTY OF THE WWE" written across the front, this one had "PROPERTY OF THE BIG RED MACHINE".

Rolling her eyes, she moved to take it off, but Kane quickly reached out to stop her.

"No. Leave it on." Kane ordered, closing his hand around her wrist. "It suits you rather well….don't you think?"

Pulling on her arm, Kane led her back into the bedroom, guiding her over to a small table in the corner and forcing her down into one of the wooden chairs. Taking note of the two candles that were burning in the center of the table, she flashed him a fearful glance as he settled himself in the chair across from her. More fire. That definitely wasn't a good thing. She wondered what he intended to do to her this time.

Taking note of her confusion, Kane reached behind him and retrieved two Styrofoam boxes, placing one of them on the table in front of her. Hesitantly, Melanie reached out and slowly opened the box, bracing herself for whatever might be inside. Knowing Kane, it had to be something horrible. It had to be something completely evil. It had to be…..Chinese take-out?

"Candlelight dinner. That's what lovers do, right Mel." Kane stated, before digging into his own food.

Ignoring his remark, she stared back down at her food, wondering if it was safe to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until the smell hit her. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Eat!" Kane demanded, causing her to jump at his voice. "Don't worry. The food is completely safe. You should know by now that poison is not my chosen method of demise."

Melanie stared at him for a brief moment, before she picked up her fork and stabbed at a piece of the meat, tasting it cautiously before shoving it into her mouth. Much to her surprise, she found that it was very good and she quickly devoured the rest of her meal, stopping only when she felt her stomach ready to burst.

Stealing a brief glance in Kane's direction, Melanie was surprised that he'd bothered to feed her at all. She figured it would be right up his alley for him to starve her until she begged for food. Then the new thoughts invaded her mind and she felt the pit begin to form in her stomach. Maybe he didn't want her to starve. As long as he fed her he could keep her alive. And as long as she was alive….

She tried not to think about what it all meant. But much to her growing horror, she realized that Kane apparently had more planned for her then she could have ever imagined.

Once she was finished with her dinner, she shoved the remainder of her food to the side, quickly taking note of the fact that Kane was staring at her again. Following his gaze, she realized that he was looking at the wedding rings she was wearing on her left hand. Hiding her hand in her lap, she watched as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood to his full height, before walking over to her.

"Give me your hand." he ordered, extending his own hand out to her.

Melanie stared at his outstretched hand as he towered over her, but made no move to obey him. It would be a cold day in hell before she let him take away the rings that Shane had so lovingly given her on her wedding day.

"Melanie…give me your hand." Kane repeated, the tone of his voice warning her that his patience was starting to wear thin.

Still, she made no attempt to answer him. Instead, her eyes darted about the room, quickly trying to take everything in as she weighed her options for escape. She couldn't bear the thought of being trapped in the same room with this man for another minute.

However, Kane obviously had other plans. Angered by her lack of response to him, he grabbed her wrists and jerked her up out of the chair, before dragging her back across the room toward the bed.

Seeing where he was headed, Melanie began to fight him with every ounce of strength she had, trying to wrench her arms free from his painful grip. She knew once he got her secured to the bed again, any chance she might have for escaping would be gone.

"No! Let me go! Get away from me!" she yelled. "Damn it Kane…STOP!"

Her arms rendered useless in his tight grip, Melanie instead used her legs for protection, somehow managing to get in a couple of hard kicks to his shins as he drug her across the floor. But instead of deterring him, her actions only seemed to anger him further, and he threw her down on the bed in a fit of rage, pulling the t-shirt off of her before reaching for the handcuffs that were still attached to the headboard.

Rolling to her stomach, Melanie scrambled to get away, trying desperately to climb off the other side of the bed. Dropping onto the mattress, Kane shoved one of his knees hard into the small of her back, causing her to cry out in pain as he pinned her beneath him. Catching her left hand, he ripped the rings from her finger before he placed one of the handcuffs securely around her wrist, then flipped her onto her back as he secured her other wrist with ease, even as she continued to scream and curse at him.

"Stop it Kane! Give those back to me you son of a bitch! They belong to me!" she yelled, watching helplessly as he slung the rings across the room into one of the darkened corners.

Once he had her restrained, Kane laid down over her, pressing his body into hers to still her movements.

"It seems as though you've forgotten about our little agreement." he growled, as Melanie glared back at him.

"Go to hell." she spat angrily, challenging him. "I'm tired of playing your sick games.

Kane grabbed her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You know what happens if you go back on your word." he warned.

"I don't care anymore." she cried, tired of his threats. Tired of him. "You can't hurt me anymore than you already have. Just do whatever you've got planned and get it over with. I'm through being afraid of you."

Kane stared down at her for a long moment, as he contemplated her words.

"So, you're not afraid of me anymore, huh Mel? You think you're tough enough to handle whatever I've got planned for you?" Kane sat up on his knees and grinned, nodding his head. "Well, maybe you are….."

Melanie kept her eyes fixed on him as he climbed from the bed.

"Maybe you are…." he repeated as he walked away.

Staring after him in shock, Melanie couldn't believe that he was just going to drop things so easily. She'd expected him to tear her apart after she'd challenged him like that. Then she thought about the way he'd grinned at her and she suddenly grew uneasy. His reply had been calm. Too calm for her liking. Something definitely was not right.

She watched as Kane stopped next to the table, where they had been eating only minutes before. She could see him fumbling with something there, but with his back to her, she couldn't tell what he was doing. Then she saw him turn towards her again, and she felt her heart stop.

"So, you think you're tough, do you Mel? Think you're strong enough to handle whatever I throw your way?" Kane repeated, as he came closer.

Shaking her head, Melanie found herself trying to scoot toward the opposite edge of the bed, even though her arms were still tied above her, hampering her movements.

"Well then, let's find out, shall we?" Kane stated calmly, as he climbed back onto the bed and straddled her waist. "Let's see just how tough you really are."

Melanie stared up at him in horror as he lifted the burning candle and held it above her body.

"Let's give you just a little taste of what's yet to come." he murmured, tilting the candle slightly so that a small drop of the melted wax fell onto her chest, inches above her right breast.

Feeling the hot liquid burn into her skin, Melanie closed her eyes and bit her lip hard, fighting the urge to cry out. She refused to make a sound. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Another drop of the melted wax landed on her other breast and her body jerked in pain, but still she remained quiet, hoping that Kane would soon grow bored with her lack of response. But rather than disappoint him, her silence only served to challenge him further and he continued the cruel torture, letting drop after drop of the molten liquid fall onto her delicate skin

"Fire…is such a wonderful thing…isn't it Mel?" Kane murmured, as he waved the candle over her, watching as the flame flickered in the slight wind.

"So quiet. So painful. So deadly. It's so….perfect." he stated, as he let another drop of the hot liquid fall onto her body.

Trying hard to ignore his ramblings, Melanie fought to remain still beneath him, her lip bleeding from where she had bitten it so hard. It was getting harder and harder to fight the pain and she could feel her resolve starting to crumble. The trail of wax he was leaving across her body was steadily moving downward and she knew if she didn't submit to him soon, the pain was only going to get worse.

Seeing the tears that were leaking from her tightly closed eyes, Kane stretched out beside of her, facing her, as he continued to hold the dripping candle over her helpless form.

"So tell me Mel, are you still feeling tough? Still think you can handle it?" Kane taunted, as he let more of the wax fall onto her bare stomach.

A small whimper escaped Melanie's lips, then she was quiet once more.

"I still have one more candle to go." he added, pausing for a moment, letting her know that he was no where close to being finished. "Unless of course, you want me to stop."

"Is that what you want Mel? Do you want me to stop? Have you had enough?" he asked, as he watched her tremble.

Finally giving in to the pain, Melanie began to sob.

"Yes…please stop….please…stop…" she choked out, so quietly that Kane almost didn't hear her.

Smiling at his victory, Kane placed the candle beside of the bed. Then turning back to her, he cupped her face gently in his hands.

"Does that mean that you're not going to fight me anymore?" he asked, as he lowered his head and nuzzled her throat.

Nodding her head, Melanie solemnly agreed.

"Yes…" she whispered, her eyes filling with fresh tears. He'd won. She'd had enough. She couldn't take anymore.

"Good." Kane replied, murmuring as he brushed his lips against hers. "Now that we've reached an understanding….let's see if I can make some of your pain go away."

Melanie whimpered as Kane kissed her deeply, his arms sliding around her to pull her close to him. Breaking the kiss, he let his lips wander across her jaw and down her neck, as his hands began to caress her body. After several moments of his renewed explorations, Melanie felt his hand sliding up her arm toward her wrist and her body stiffened involuntarily.

Pulling back, Kane stared down at her.

"I want …to feel you… touch me." he ordered, as he released her right hand and guided it to his throbbing shaft.

Melanie jerked her hand away quickly, before a stern look from Kane stopped her. Swallowing hard, she placed her hand on him again, letting her fingers skim up and down his hardened length as she tried to work up the courage to do as he had asked. However, Kane was obviously already pleased by her actions as he moaned in pleasure at her touch, bending to claim her lips in another fierce kiss.

"That feels so good Mel." he murmured, as he moved to her ear, letting his tongue trail along the outer rim.

Melanie could feel him swelling in her hand, growing even larger as she continued to caress him. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus her mind somewhere else, trying to block out the horror of what she was being forced to do. Once again, she thought about Shane, hoping that he was still searching for her. Hoping that he was finally getting close to finding her. At the moment, those thoughts were the only thing keeping her sane.

The sound of Kane's voice brought her back to the moment, his hand closing over hers as he urged her to stroke him faster.

"Harder…" he groaned, as he lowered his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Knowing she had no choice but to obey him, Melanie continued to stroke him, even as his lips and hands began to wander across her own body, working their way into those forbidden places that somehow seemed to make her lose every ounce of control. No matter how hard she tried to resist, he somehow always seemed to know just how to get to her.

Melanie felt Kane shift in the bed beside of her, easing himself from her hand as he rose onto his knees. Grabbing her by the hips, he deftly flipped her over, settling her onto her own knees as he eased in behind her.

Slipping his cock between her parted legs, he rubbed himself against her, letting her wetness thoroughly lubricate him. Then grasping his cock in his own hand, he guided it to her entrance, letting it slip into her slightly as he gripped her hips.

Grabbing one of the pillows from the bed, Melanie buried her face in it, trying to brace herself for what was about to come. She knew it would be painful. She knew he would not be gentle with her. And she knew, with a growing sense of dread, that he would make her enjoy it.

With one sharp thrust, Kane drove himself home, holding her hips to his body as he pulsed deep inside of her. Melanie's muffled scream of pain broke the silence of the room, her body desperately trying to adjust to the depth of this new penetration. Without slowing down, Kane began to thrust in and out of her at a wild pace, the feel of her warmth surrounding his hard shaft driving him to the edge of insanity.

Beneath him, Melanie could already feel the fire starting in her belly, growing in intensity with every stroke of his cock. Her body was betraying her yet again, giving in to the pleasure that his touch elicited in her. Grunting above her, Kane increased the speed of his thrusts, releasing her hips as one of his hands wandered around to her stomach, then inched lower as he slipped it between her slick folds, his fingers seeking out the small nub that was buried inside.

"Come for me Mel." he growled, as his fingers went to work on her clit. "I want to feel you come for me again."

Overwhelmed by the new combination of sensations, Melanie began to ride his hand, pressing herself back into him as he continued to pound away inside of her. As the first waves of pleasure hit her, Melanie tossed her head back and cried out, her body shaking with the force of her climax. Feeling her body spasm around his, Kane gripped her hips tightly, giving only a few more quick thrusts before following her over the edge.

Growling out her name as he climaxed, Kane collapsed on top of her, forcing her back onto the bed. Trapped beneath his massive weight, Melanie struggled to breathe as she slowly came back down to earth.

Hearing her gasping for air, Kane withdrew from her and rolled to his side, spooning in behind her as he pulled the covers over their bodies.

Melanie stiffened again when she realized his intentions. This time, he wasn't going to leave.

"Get some rest Mel." Kane murmured, as he wrapped a large arm around her waist, securing her in place. "Trust me, you're going to need it."

At his words, Melanie cringed beside of him. It was going to be a very long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Melanie sighed as she stepped into the shower, the hot water helping to soothe away all of her aches and pains. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes, letting the water splash across her face before it ran down behind her to thoroughly soak her hair.

Picking up the bottle of shampoo, she worked it into a rich lather before running her hands through her hair, taking her time as she ran her fingers over her scalp. Then rinsing the soap from her head, she moved on to the rest of her body, washing herself carefully as she tired to avoid the many colorful bruises that were gradually starting to fade away.

Pausing for a moment, she examine the scars on her wrists, which had been badly cut and bruised by the sharp metal edge of the handcuffs that Kane had used to keep her restrained for those first few days.

Those first few days.

Melanie cringed when she remembered all of the pain and suffering she had been forced to endure during that time. At least things were better now….

Yes. She was still here.

One day had turned into two, two into three, three into four. Somewhere along the way, the days had turned into weeks, and still, there had been no sign of Shane.

Melanie sighed again as his name crossed her mind. It seemed like it had been so long since she had last thought about him. After weeks of wondering where he was, why he hadn't come for her, she'd finally stopped thinking about him altogether. She'd forced herself to forget about him as easily as he'd apparently forgotten about her.

Melanie shook her head as she rinsed the soap from her body. She wouldn't let herself dwell on it anymore. The damage was done. It was all in the past. And there wasn't a thing she could do to change it.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off, wrapping the thick towel around her as she headed back into the darkened bedroom. Bending over the small pile of clothes in the corner, Melanie rummaged through them as she tried to find something to wear.

Although it wasn't much, Kane had finally given her some old t-shirts and sweat pants to help protect her from the constant chill of the room. Of course, that had been after he had threatened her with fire again, reminding her of how easily the candles had seemed to warm her. Thankfully, he hadn't pursued that line of action, sparing her body from more of the excruciating pain. But she could tell by the gleam in his eye that it had disappointed him sorely to do so.

Picking out one of the shirts from the pile, Melanie stood to put it on, jumping when she heard a deep voice break the silence.

"Melanie…."

Startled for a moment, Melanie turned and glanced in the direction of the sound, noticing that Kane was stretched out on the bed, naked, stroking himself into erectness as he watched her.

Dropping the shirt back onto the floor, Melanie approached the bed, coming to rest beside of him.

Kane's eyes devoured her body as he watched her drop the towel and climb onto the bed, settling herself between his parted legs. Without a word, she bent and took him in her mouth, using her tongue, along with a light sucking motion, to please him just the way he liked it.

Kane smirked as he watched her pleasure him, admiring his handiwork. After those first few days, she had been very easy to break. His threats had served their purpose, helping to convince her to go along with whatever he might happen to suggest. As the weeks passed, the threats had gradually gotten to be less and less, eventually disappearing altogether. He simply didn't need to use them anymore. She'd learned her lesson, And she'd learned it very, very well.

Kane titled his head back and groaned, tangling his fingers through her hair as Melanie began to suck him harder, her tongue caressing the underside of his sensitive shaft, as she moved to cup his balls in her hand, stroking them gently as they grew tighter.

Moaning again, Kane tugged on her hair, pulling her away from him.

"I want you to ride me." he growled softly, his hips jerking impatiently as her hand brushed against him.

Nodding her head, Melanie straddled his waist, easing herself down onto his massive erection.

Kane groaned in approval when he felt her already wet for him. That was one part of her lesson that she had learned very quickly. He wanted her to always be slick and ready for him, willing to please him at a moments notice. To not meet his demands meant for some very…painful….interaction. But fortunately, Melanie had decided that she was more fond of the pleasurable side of things and she had since learned how to make things good for the both of them.

Bracing her hands on his chest, Melanie began to move faster on him, grinding her hips down into his as she sought out her own release. Kane moved to cup her breasts, brushing his thumbs across her hardened nipples as she rode him hard.

Feeling her body begin to tighten around him, Kane slid his hands down to her hips, holding her still as he began to thrust upward into her. Keeping his eyes on her face, he watched as she threw her head back, crying out in pleasure as he finally pushed her over the edge. Then feeling his own orgasm start, he thrust hard into her one last time, holding her hips tightly against his body as he emptied himself inside of her.

As the last of the waves began to fade, Kane collapsed back onto the bed, releasing his hold on her hips. Falling forward, Melanie braced herself against his chest again, as she tried to regain the feeling in her tired limbs. She jumped when she felt Kane grip her upper arms, pulling her down to lay on top of him.

Smoothing the hair back from her face, Kane tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Very nice, Mel. I'm impressed. I think you're finally ready..."

Melanie cast Kane a confused look, but offered no response.

"Yes…it's time." Kane repeated, his eyes taking on a distant look as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow night….the fun will begin…."

**XXXXXXX**

Shane sat dejectedly in the corner of the locker room, his head buried in his hands, his stomach aching with worry. His wife, his sweet, beautiful, loving wife was missing. Had been missing for weeks. He had no idea where she was. If she was okay. Even if she was still alive. There had not been a sign of her anywhere since the night she had disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to block out the guilt that was eating him up inside. His wife was gone and it was all his fault. He'd failed in his duties to protect her. He'd let down his guard one time too many and she was the one who had paid the price.

"I let her down." he murmured quietly, berating himself for ever letting her out of his sight. If only he'd let her stay with him. If only he'd been more careful...

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Shane looked up at his uninvited guest, watching as the other man settled onto the bench beside of him.

"Dude, you look awful."

"Thanks Rob." Shane replied sarcastically, trying to muster up enough energy to produce a fake smile but failing miserably. It was Rob Van Dam, Kane's former tag team partner and one of the people he'd been closest to before he'd been forced to unmask.

"How long has it been since you've actually gotten a good night's sleep?" Rob asked, taking note of the dark circles under Shane's eyes.

"I haven't." Shane answered, rubbing his face. "I've barely slept a wink since this whole thing started."

"Still no sign of her?" Rob inquired, although he already knew the answer.

Shane shook his head.

"No. And I've looked everywhere. I've had police detectives out in full force. I've had security on alert at all of the arenas. I've hired the best private investigators that money can buy. All without any success. I don't know what else to do. It's like she just vanished off the face of the earth."

Rob nodded his head sympathetically. Looking toward Shane once more, his heart went out to him. He could only imagine the pain that he suffered over these past few weeks. To have your wife just disappear without a trace, without knowing where she was or what had happened to her. Rob didn't know how Shane had managed to cope with it all.

He knew if it had been his wife, he would have lost it a long time ago.

"I guess there's been no sign of Kane either, huh?" Rob asked, when he spoke up again, watching as Shane clenched his fists at the sound of the man's name.

"No. But I swear when I do find him, I'm going to kill that worthless son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do!" he replied, letting all of his pent up frustration rise to the surface.

There was no doubt in his mind that Kane was the one responsible for Melanie's disappearance. It made him sick to no end to think of his poor, helpless wife being held captive by such a cold-hearted monster. He could only imagine the fear and the torment that he'd probably put her through. But he swore, with every breath left in his body, that before this whole thing was over with, he would make Kane pay for everything that she had been forced to endure.

Hearing the anger in his voice, Rob couldn't help but echo Shane's sentiments. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with the fact that his former tag team partner had turned into such a cruel and horrible person. He'd stood up for Kane for so long, taking up for him against all those who had doubted him. But in the end, his undying support had nearly cost him his life. The night that Kane had threatened to set him on fire, Rob had seen firsthand the anger and hatred in his eyes. For the first time, he had seen Kane as he really was, a sick and demented human being who thrived on causing others so much pain. And that vision alone had terrified him. Knowing what Kane was capable of doing, Rob prayed that Melanie would be alright.

"I don't know what to say man." he finally replied, looking over at Shane once more. "I just hope you find Melanie soon. I hope you bring her home safe and sound."

"Don't worry Rob. I will." Shane replied, nodding his head. "I have to."

He couldn't let things turn out any other way.

**XXXXXXX**

Stepping through the unguarded back entrance of the arena, Kane glanced around to make sure that he was alone before pulling Melanie inside behind him. It was still early in the afternoon and the backstage area was virtually empty, giving them the perfect opportunity to sneak inside without being seen.

Keeping a tight grip on her arm, Kane led her through the maze of corridors, searching until he found an empty room hidden in one of the less crowded parts of the building. Ushering her into the room ahead of him, he closed and locked the door, before brushing back the hood of the large sweatshirt he was wearing. Sitting his bag on the floor, he turned in Melanie's direction, watching her as she took in her surroundings. Stalking towards her, he removed the hood of her jacket, admiring the way her long hair spilled down onto her shoulders. Cupping her face in his hands, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"You know what's expected of you tonight, don't you Mel?" he asked, watching as she silently nodded her head.

"You know what you're supposed to do?" he repeated, wanting to make sure that she understood exactly what was at stake.

"Yes." she replied softly. "I understand."

"Good." Kane replied, studying her reaction for a moment, before his brows drew together in a frown. Tightening his grip on her chin, he watched as her eyes widened in pain.

"You just make sure you do exactly as I say." he stated coldly, before releasing his hold on her.

Raising his hand, he brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, before trailing his fingers down her cheek.

"Don't disappoint me Melanie." he warned as he looked her in the eye again. "I promise you won't like the consequences if you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pacing back and forth in his locker room, Kane worked on putting the finishing touches on the plans that he had so carefully thought out. He wanted to make sure things went perfectly. No mistakes. No half-finished jobs. Tonight, he wanted things done and he wanted them done right. Tonight, he wanted to destroy Shane McMahon once and for all.

Finally taking a seat on the couch, he glanced at Melanie, who was sitting quietly in the corner, her head down, her eyes fixed on her hands which were twisting nervously in her lap. Gazing up at the clock on the wall, he smiled. He had plenty of time to kill before the show began. He might as well use it to have a little fun.

"Melanie…" he growled, his deep voice breaking the silence of the room.

Lifting her head, Melanie gazed at him for a moment before she stood from her chair and approached him.

Kane watched as she stopped in front of him, pausing uncertainly as she waited for his next command. Reaching out, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the couch so she was straddling his legs.

"Lose the shirt." he ordered, his eyes roaming over her as she obediently slipped the heavy garment from her body.

Raising his hands to her chest, he ran his palms over her breasts, teasing the nipples into erectness through the lace material of her bra. Feeling her squirm slightly in his lap, he pulled his hands away and studied her for a moment.

"Take that off too." he demanded, as he pointed to her bra, watching as she reached behind her and unhooked the snaps, shrugging the material from her shoulders.

Bringing his hands back up to cup her bare breasts, he felt her arch her back, leaning harder into his touch. Feeling the way she moved against him, his lips curved into a mischievous grin. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to test her resolve one last time before the evening began, just to ensure that she would be willing to do whatever he asked of her. If any last minute reminders were in order, he wanted to make sure he dealt with them now, before all the excitement got underway.

Grabbing both of her wrists, he guided her hands to the back of the couch, so they were resting on either side of his head.

"Keep your hands right there." he ordered, as he slipped his arms around her to pull her close. "I don't want you to move. I don't want to hear a sound. I want you to remain absolutely still. Understand?"

"Yes." Melanie replied softly, shivering when she felt his warm hands on her back, wondering what kind of torture he had in store for her this time.

Kane didn't keep her wondering for long. Leaning forward, he flicked out his tongue, barely connecting with the tip of her nipple. Feeling her body tremble at the fleeting contact, Kane paused for a moment and flashed her a warning glare. When he was satisfied that she was going to be compliant, he repeated the process, first on one nipple then the other, making sure that his tongue barely touched her with each pass, admiring the way they hardened into tight little buds even with the slightest touch.

Even though the torture had just barely begun, Melanie was already delirious with need, struggling hard to fight the urge to arch against him and make him take her deeper into his mouth. Then he did, and she had to bite her lip hard to keep herself from crying out at the unexpected and pleasurable sensations.

Watching as she fought to maintain her control, Kane continued the torment, lavishing both of her breasts with attention, feeling her body tense even more with every stroke of his tongue. Then suddenly he stopped, shifting his weight and grabbing her around the waist as he lifted her from his lap and flipped her on her back onto the cushions. Moving to cover her body with his, he grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, pinning them there.

"Not a sound." he reminded her, before ducking his head to continue his assault on her breasts.

Her body already aching with desire, Melanie's breath quickened when felt Kane's hot mouth moving lower, toward the waistband of her jeans. Sensing where things were headed, her mind began to race frantically as she tried to figure out how she was going to cope with the torture. There was no way she could ever keep still while he did THAT! It would drive her out of her mind!

On the verge of tears, Melanie knew she had no choice. To disobey him meant that she would suffer the consequences. And she knew they would not be pleasant. She would just have to find some way to be strong enough to endure the agony he so thoroughly seemed to enjoy inflicting on her.

As he removed the remainder of her clothes, Kane stared down at her prone form, taking note of the desperation in her eyes. He could see her contemplating his next move. He could see the fear as she tried to determine how she was going to maintain her composure. And he found that having that kind of control over her was more arousing than anything he had ever known before.

Feeling him part her thighs, Melanie clamped her eyes tightly shut, bracing herself for the contact. She could feel his breath against her wetness, his fingers stroking the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Then she felt his tongue press against her clit, and the impact was like an electric shock coursing through her body. But somehow, she managed to stay still, the whimpers dying off in her throat before they could escape from her lips.

Feeling her desperation mount, Kane continued his cruel game, teasing her with long, slow strokes of his tongue, increasing the pace when he heard her breathing grow more erratic. He could feel every muscle in her body quivering as she strained to keep still, her body coming closer and closer to betraying her with each passing minute.

Beneath him, Melanie grew more frantic as the sensations began to intensify. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her, and she bit her lip viciously as she fought the urge to thrust her hips against his torturous mouth.

_I can't stand it!, _she thought to herself, knowing that at any moment he would send her crashing over the edge. Knowing that she would be unable to remain still as the wonderful pleasure rushed through her body. Knowing that she would be forced to endure what ever punishment he saw fit to inflict upon her for her disobedience.

Sensing how close she was, Kane stopped his ministrations, crawling back up her body, until he was face to face with her. She fought to hold back a groan when he left her teetering on the edge, not sure whether to be upset or relieved that he had stopped. Then she felt the head of his swollen cock probing at her entrance and her panic flared anew, knowing that once he got inside of her, she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.

Pressing himself against her, he could feel her arousal. He could feel how badly she wanted to just let herself go and enjoy the pleasure he was so cruelly inflicting upon her. With a low groan, he settled himself on top of her and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Are you ready for me Mel? You want me to take you now?" he whispered huskily, as he left a trail of soft kisses down the side of her neck.

"Yes…please…now." she moaned, grateful that he'd finally let her break the silence.

"Are you sure?" he teased, pressing himself deeper into her, letting her feel the strength of his own arousal.

"Yes….Kane….please!" she whimpered again, as she tried to get him to move.

Without offering a response, Kane drew back and gave a hard thrust, entering her roughly as she cried out in surprise. He quickly settled into a rhythmic pace, feeling Melanie tremble beneath him as she tried to hold herself back, fighting the urge to meet his thrusts as he moved in and out of her warm sheath.

"It's okay Mel. You can let yourself go now." he murmured, guiding her legs around his waist. "I want to hear you. I want to feel you come for me again."

She didn't have to be told twice. Tightening her legs around him, she began to eagerly move with him, her own body rushing headlong toward a powerful orgasm.

"Tell me how good it feels. I want to hear you." Kane growled out, his own voice heavy with pleasure.

"Oh….Kane…please…" she whimpered, her clouded mind barely able to form the words he demanded to hear.

"Please what?" he replied, closing his eyes when he felt her tight passageway begin to clutch at his own pulsating member. "Tell me Mel. Talk to me….don't make me stop."

"No…please don't stop." she gasped, tightening her grip around his waist. "Please…I need more. Faster…harder….just… please… don't stop!"

Encouraged by her words, Kane increased his pace, slamming into her over and over again as he felt her body arch off the couch, pressing upward against him as he carried her over the edge. The feel of her climax triggered his own, and he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, his big body shuddering in pleasure as his own release washed over him.

Collapsing on top of her, Kane held her close as his breathing calmed, enjoying the feel of her body still wrapped tightly around his own. Feeling her shift slightly beneath him, he raised his head and glanced down at her, surprised to see her gazing back at him.

Fearfully, Melanie searched his eyes, searching for any sign that might indicate that she had failed to please him. She did not wish to be on the receiving end of his wrath again.

Sensing her fear, Kane soothed away her worries.

"Don't worry Mel. You did just fine." he murmured, brushing a few wayward strands of her hair from her face.

"Just like you'll do tonight." he added after a moment, staring down at her wistfully. "I have faith in you Mel. I know you won't let me down, will you?"

"No." Melanie whispered softly, trembling as Kane smiled down at her.

"I know you won't." he stated calmly, before turning his gaze to the clock on the wall.

Taking note of the time, he reluctantly pulled himself from her body and stood from the couch, before turning to gaze back down at her.

"It's time." he stated as he offered her his hand, pulling her to stand beside him. "Let's go get ready."

Nodding her head, Melanie watched as Kane headed toward the shower, hesitantly following in step behind him. Remembering his plans and the role she was expected to play, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of horrible things this night would bring.

**XXXXXX**

Melanie gazed at herself in the full length mirror, barely recognizing the person who was staring back at her. It seemed like the first time in forever that she had actually taken the time to examine herself and she was startled by what she saw in her reflection.

She'd lost weight. Quite a bit of weight, actually, even though there hadn't been much to lose to begin with. She didn't think she really looked bad, just…different. And her hair. It was considerably lighter now. Kane had demanded she keep it that way. He said it made her skin look darker, more exotic. She wasn't so sure about that part, but she didn't dare voice her disagreement with him. Her hair color wasn't worth the punishment she knew he would dole out if she were to anger him again.

With a soft sigh, she let her eyes wander further down her body, examining the clothes that Kane had instructed her to wear. She was dressed in a red leather top, which laced up the front and barely contained her ample breasts, and a pair of black leather pants that hugged every curve of her lower body as if they were a second skin. Topping them off was a matching pair of black boots and most degrading of all, a black leather choker with Kane's name written in red stitching across the front. Staring at the thick strip of leather that adorned her neck, Melanie brought her hand to her throat, fingering the letters that signified Kane's possession of her.

"You look beautiful Mel."

The sound of Kane's voice startled her, and she turned to face him, her eyes traveling over his bare chest as she took in his new wrestling attire.

"You changed your costume." she said softly, surprised to see his new look.

"I did." Kane replied, picking up a strand of her hair and running it through his fingers. "I thought it was time for a change. I think it's time for a lot of things to change, don't you agree?"

Flashing him a confused look, Melanie tried to figure out exactly what kind of "things" he was talking about. But before she could offer a reply, a loud noise echoed throughout the building, causing her to jump as she glanced toward the door. Kane chuckled softly, his eyes lighting up at the sound of the pyro that signaled the beginning of the show. The moment that he had been waiting for was here. His time had finally arrived.

Taking Melanie by the arm, he led her back into the main area of the locker room, to the monitor that he had swiped earlier that day from another room. Tapping the screen, he turned and faced her, forcing her chin up so she looked him in the eye.

"It's time Mel. It's time to put our little plan into action." he murmured, his eyes traveling over her face as he searched for any last minute indecision. "You know what's expected of you. Don't let me down Melanie. I'm counting on you. If you cause me to fail tonight, then I promise, I'll make you suffer more pain than you ever thought possible."

Swallowing hard, Melanie nodded her head in agreement. She knew all too well that he would make good on every one of his threats if she didn't comply.

Glancing at the monitor, Kane smirked when he saw Chris Jericho introducing Christian, who just happened to be that week's guest for the Highlight Reel.

"Looks like its time for me to crash the party." he quipped, looking back at Melanie once more.

"Watch for your cue." he stated as he headed for the door. "And Melanie, don't cross me. I'm warning you."

Then he was gone, leaving Melanie to stare at the empty doorway for several long moments before she turned her attention back to the monitor, holding her breath as she waited to see what would happen.

**XXXXXXX**

On the opposite side of the building, Shane remained hidden away in the corner of the locker room, trying to keep his eyes open and focused on the monitor as the show began.

"Oh, great. As if it isn't hard enough to stay awake already." he mumbled when he saw Chris Jericho standing in the ring, microphone in hand.

Sitting on the floor in front of him, Rob snickered, as he stretched and loosened up his body in preparation for his own match.

"Who's idea was it to give that man his own segment anyway?" Shane asked, shaking his head as he reclined back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Dude, I don't know but you really ought to find out who it was and fire them. They must really be a poor judge of talent. If anybody around gets to have his own talk show, then it should be me, Mr. Monday Night himself, R-V-D." Rob replied with a laugh.

Tuning out the sound of Jericho's voice, neither man paid much attention to the monitor as they continued with their conversation. Taking note that Shane was close to falling asleep, Rob gathered his things and prepared to wander out into the hallway, wanting to give the younger McMahon a chance to catch up on some much needed rest.

Rising to his feet, he headed toward the door, but the sudden explosion and the familiar sound of the music blaring over the speakers stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned back toward the monitor and watched with a mixture of awe and horror as Kane appeared at the top of the ramp and made his way down to the ring.

Jericho and Christian scattered as Kane stepped over the top rope and charged them, Jericho crying like a baby as Kane tossed the chairs out of the ring and sent his expensive Jeritron 5000 crashing to the concrete floor below.

Once the ring was cleared and everybody else was out of the way, Kane picked up one of the abandoned microphones and began to pace, gathering his thoughts as he listened to the mixture of cheers and jeers that echoed from the audience around him. Then pausing in the middle of the ring, he raised his head and stared up at the entrance ramp as he brought the microphone to his lips and began to speak.

"The last time that I was in this ring, you people saw Shane McMahon sacrifice his body in order to beat me. You saw Shane McMahon raise his hands in victory as he left me lying here in a pool of my own blood. You saw Shane McMahon… turn his back on me as he walked away."

Kane paused as he looked out over the crowd, the jeers from the fans getting louder as he continued.

"Well, Shane, if there's one lesson you should have learned by now, it's that you never, ever, turn your back on me. You see Shane, weeks ago, here in this very ring, you thought you defeated me. You thought that our battle was over. You thought…that you had won."

Kane paused again, smirking when he thought of all the events that had transpired since that night.

"Well, Shane….you were wrong." he continued.

"You see Shane, regardless of what you or these people might think, I was the real winner that night. And the prize that I won is something that I think you hold very near and dear to your heart." he stated, staring directly into the camera as he taunted the other man.

"So tell me Shane, have you been missing anything lately?" Kane laughed, pausing again to let his message sink home.

"Well, don't be so sad, Shane-O." he continued, his eyes turning back to the top of the entrance ramp as he waited for Shane's arrival. "I've enjoyed keeping her company while you've been away."

Backstage, Rob stared open-mouthed at the monitor as he watched the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Turning to speak to Shane, he was surprised when he found nothing but an empty chair. Shane was already gone. Already headed toward the ring to confront the man who had made these past few weeks such a living hell. And in the process, unwittingly setting Kane's well-thought out plans into motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Running through the long maze of corridors that led to the main part of the arena, Shane headed toward the ring, determined to face down Kane one last time. And this time, he was prepared to fight to the end, determined to do whatever it took to get his wife back by his side.

As he weaved in and out of the people who were milling about in the hallway, his thoughts traveled back to Kane's taunting words and he wondered if any of them were true.

_I've enjoyed keeping her company while you've been away._

Those words kept playing over and over again in his mind, fueling his hatred for the man more than he could have ever imagined. The thought of Kane putting his hands on Melanie that way was enough to make him sick.

_Maybe it's just a trick_, he thought to himself, hoping that it was just some strange plot from Kane's twisted mind to try and get him to lose his cool. But all he could do at the moment was hope that Melanie was somewhere nearby and that she was okay. Once he got his business with Kane out of the way, then he would go and search for her and bring her home again.

Finally reaching the curtain that led out to the entrance ramp, Shane didn't bother to wait for his music or pyro as he rushed out onto the stage. Charging down the ramp, he felt his anger multiply when he saw the source of all his misery standing in the middle of the ring.

Inside the ring, Kane smiled when he saw Shane appear from behind the curtain. Luring him out of the locker room had been just as easy as he had suspected. He knew that even the slightest reference to his missing wife would have him riled and ready for a fight. Tossing the microphone aside, Kane braced himself for Shane's arrival.

Hitting the ring, Shane slid underneath the bottom rope as he went for Kane. Kane however, quickly moved to attack him while he was still down, hoping to gain an early advantage. Kicking him hard in the back, Kane knocked the breath out of the smaller man before he bent down to grab a handful of hair. But as he pulled Shane up, he was unprepared for the elbow that was thrown his way, and he staggered backwards as it connected with his face, forcing him to loosen his hold.

"You son of a bitch! Where is she? Where the hell is my wife?" Shane screamed as he launched himself at Kane, throwing fist after fist at the larger man's frame.

Laughing, Kane put his hands up to try and deflect the blows, finally getting the opportunity to connect with a fist of his own, which sent Shane crashing back down to the mat.

"Don't worry Shane. She's in a safe place. Waiting for me to come back to her." Kane taunted, enjoying the mask of rage that covered the younger McMahon's face at his words.

Jumping to his feet again, Shane charged Kane once more, this time succeeding in his attempt to knock the bigger man off of his feet. Straddling Kane's chest, he swung wildly with his fists, screaming at him with every blow.

"Where is she? What the hell have you done with my wife? I swear to God if you've laid one hand on her I'll kill you, you sorry bastard!" he yelled, as one of his fists connected with Kane's nose, sending a stream of blood pouring down his face.

Blocking out the pain, Kane grabbed Shane by the throat with both hands, jerking him up and tossing him to the side. Quickly getting back to his feet, he saw Shane heading toward him again, but this time Kane caught him in his arms and slammed him hard to the mat, forcing the air from the smaller man's body.

Shane rolled to his side, trying to catch his breath as he struggled to get up, but a strong blow to his back knocked him down once more. Taking advantage of his weakened state, Kane attacked him with a barrage of blows to his head and back, making sure to keep him off of his feet, leaving him unable to fight back.

As Shane lay on the mat gasping for air, Kane bent to pick him up, slamming him once again to mat before he headed to the corner of the ring. Scrambling up to the top rope, he paused long enough to allow Shane to regain his footing, then launched himself in the air, taking down the younger man with a brutal clothesline.

Quickly bouncing back to his feet, Kane made a slicing motion across his throat with his thumb before raising his right hand in the air, flexing his fingers as he waited impatiently for Shane to stand up.

As he lay beaten on the mat, Shane once again thought of his wife and how desperate he was to find her. He wouldn't, couldn't, let her down again. He refused to let Kane win this battle. He thought again of Kane's earlier words and the images that they evoked in his mind were enough to give him the renewed strength he needed to defend himself.

Seeing Kane move toward him again with his hand in the air, Shane moved to the side just in time to deliver a low blow, which easily brought the big man to his knees. As Kane lay writhing on the mat, Shane rushed from the ring and grabbed a steel chair, knowing that he would need all the help he could get in his quest to defeat this Goliath-like monster.

Climbing back into the ring, he swung the chair at the back of Kane's head, almost smiling at the sound of the contact, watching as the big man slumped to the mat, grabbing his head in pain. Without a second thought, Shane followed up with several more blows to his head and back, stopping only when he noticed that Kane was no longer moving.

Still not satisfied, he tossed the chair to the side, and used his own limbs to pick up where he had left off with the chair, kicking Kane's prone form as he lay motionless on the mat. Then, thinking that he had finally gained the advantage over the larger man, Shane paused for a moment to regain his breath as he contemplated his next move. He wasn't finished with him yet. Not by a long shot. He wanted to make sure that when he everything was said and done, Kane would be out of the way for good, so he could never harm anyone in his family ever again.

But even as Shane weighed his options, he was caught off-guard by Kane, who sat up in the middle of the ring, seemingly unfazed by the assault that had just occurred. Knowing he would have to move fast if he was going to keep the big man down, Shane responded with a boot to the face, knocking Kane's head back down to the canvas, throwing in a few more kicks for good measure before he glanced toward the corner. Maybe a splash or two from the top rope would be enough to finally keep him down.

Smiling to himself, Shane turned to head toward the corner, the daredevil inside of him quickly making its presence known. Moments later, he found himself laying flat on his own back in the middle of the ring, his head throbbing in pain as he stared up at the roof of the arena. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he rose up on his elbows and looked around him, taking note that Kane was now standing on the opposite side of the ring, laughing at his sudden misfortune. Glancing behind him to see what had happened, Shane froze at what he saw.

"Melanie?" he murmured in disbelief, taking in the sight of her standing before him, still holding the steel chair in her hand.

Without a response, she raised the chair above her head for a second time, Shane being too stunned to do anything to help prevent or deflect the blow. Again and again, she struck him with the chair, her mind blank with fear as she fulfilled the duties that Kane had so carefully instructed her to perform. In her trance-like state, she had no clue where she was or even who she was fighting. All she knew was that she had been ordered to help Kane defeat his opponent and he was counting on her to not let him down.

Sprawled out helplessly on the mat, his head throbbing in pain, Shane fought to remain conscious as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. Melanie, his Melanie, was attacking him! Why? What in the hell had Kane done to turn her against him like this? How could she do this to him?

Rolling to his stomach, Shane fought off the darkness that was threatening to take him, scrambling to his knees as he tried to distance himself from her continuous assault.

Seeing him move across the mat, Melanie took him down with another strong blow to the back, then jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and looked at Kane, who smiled down at her almost affectionately as he motioned her to the side. Then turning back to Shane, Kane held up the gas can he had retrieved from beneath the ring and poured the contents all over Shane's semi-conscious body.

The splash of the liquid on his skin was enough to bring him back to life, his body stiffening when the strong smell of it permeated his senses. Gasoline. Apparently, Kane was intent on finishing the job he had started the last time they'd clashed.

As he emptied the can, Kane tossed it aside, then retreated to the corner of the ring, leaving Melanie to face her husband alone. Grateful for the moment's reprieve, Shane rolled to his back, trying to find a dry spot on his sleeve large enough to wipe the burning liquid from his eyes so he could see. As he gazed back up at the woman he had loved for so long, his eyes grew wide when he realized what she was fumbling with in her hand. Matches! She was trying to light the matches! She was going to set him on fire!

"Melanie." he called nervously, trying to get her attention, trying to stop her from doing whatever it was she had planned.

Ignoring his words, she struck one of the matches, bringing it to her face as she watched it die out.

"Melanie!" he repeated more urgently, watching as she reached for another match, striking it in the same way she had the first, the lack of emotion on her face making her impossible to read.

Scrambling backwards, Shane tried to get out of her reach, watching as Kane took a step closer to them. He quickly realized that the big man wasn't going to allow him to go very far. He had waited too long for this moment to let him escape now.

Turning his attention back to his wife, Shane watched as she kneeled to the canvas, leaning over as she guided the burning match to the small puddle of fuel that had formed in the ring, representing the beginning of the trail that led directly to him and his gasoline soaked clothes.

"Melanie!" Shane screamed one last time, holding his breath when he saw her freeze.

Looking up with more than a hint of confusion, Melanie struggled to remember where she had heard that voice before. It sounded so familiar to her. It was almost….comforting.

Staring into his eyes, she tried to put a memory with the sound, trying her best to make sense of everything through her clouded mind.

From his vantage point in the corner of the ring, Kane watched the events that were unfolding in front of him, his body stiffening when he saw her hesitate.

"Melanie." he growled, causing her to turn her head and look at him, his angry glare warning her that she was about to make a huge mistake.

Glancing from Kane back to the man who was sprawled on the canvas across from her, she felt another wave of familiarity hit her when he spoke to her again.

"Melanie? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Shane asked, taking note of her confusion as her gaze traveled between Kane and himself.

Struggling to his knees, Shane began to crawl toward her, stopping when he saw her pull back and stand up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie saw Kane move toward her and she glanced in his direction just in time to see him being attacked from behind by Rob Van Dam and the Hurricane. Then she felt someone touch her arm, and she turned to find Shane standing beside of her with a concerned look on his face.

"Mel? Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"My God, I was so worried about you. Where have you been? Are you hurt?" Shane asked, rattling off one question after another as he stood back to look at her.

Hearing the commotion from behind them, Shane turned and saw Kane fighting off both Rob and the Hurricane and he quickly grabbed Melanie around the waist and led her to the ropes, wanting to get her as far away from the carnage as possible lest something else happen to her.

"Come on Mel. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Shane murmured, as he pulled her to him and led her up the ramp toward the curtain.

Twisting in his arms, Melanie turned to look back toward the ring, and she caught a final glimpse of Kane being thrown to mat, as he tried to fight off Rob and all of the other WWE stars who had left the safety of the locker room to come to Shane's aid. Then her husband pulled her behind the curtain and Kane disappeared from her sight and the horrible ordeal that she had suffered through for so long was finally over.

Or was it?

**XXXXXX**

Lying awake in his darkened hotel room, Shane propped himself up on one elbow as he stared down at Melanie, who was asleep in the bed beside him. Gently running the back of his hand down her cheek, he was relieved to see that she was still sleeping peacefully, although it had taken a long time to get her there.

After he'd escorted her from the ring, he had taken her straight to their rental car and driven her back to the hotel, wanting to get her as far away from Kane as he possibly could. She'd gone with him willingly enough he supposed, but the ride itself had been a long one. She hadn't spoken one word to him during the entire trip despite the numerous questions that he had thrown her way.

Once he had finally gotten her back to his room, things hadn't gotten any better. Curling up into a ball on the bed, she had taken a fit of hysterics, her whole body trembling as she screamed and cried, whether it was from fear or pain he didn't know. Despite his numerous attempts to calm her, he had finally been forced to call one of the company's physicians, who had promptly arrived at the door of their hotel room with a large dose of sedatives in tow.

It had taken a while for the medicine to take affect, but Shane had stayed close by her side, trying his best to soothe her as the drugs worked their magic. Once she had finally fallen asleep, he had taken it upon himself to carefully remove her clothes, replacing them with one of his oversized t-shirts before settling her into the bed, taking note of the fading bruises that covered her body. Much to his dismay, he realized that Kane's remarks had apparently not been just for fun. He felt his heart constrict when he thought about all of the pain she had surely suffered at his hands during her long imprisonment.

"I'm so sorry Mel." he whispered softly as he touched her face again, wishing there was something more he could do to take away her pain. "I should have been more careful. I should have protected you."

He watched as her brows drew together in a frown at the contact, sighing when she turned away from him and rolled onto her side. Giving her a moment to settle down again, he eased up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist as he pulled her back against him. He'd been without her too long. He needed to feel her in his arms.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing, letting the sound help soothe his troubled mind. He'd dreamt of this moment ever since the night of her disappearance. Being able to take her in his arms and make love to her all night long as he vowed never to let her out of his sight again. Those had been his visions for her happy homecoming. But now that she was actually here, those visions of happiness just weren't coming true.

From the response he had gotten so far, it was almost like she didn't even recognize who he was, let alone actually be happy that she was there with him. And it was that thought that disturbed him more than anything else. He didn't understand how she could have just forgotten about him so easily. They'd been together for so long. They had shared so many things. How could she possibly have forgotten all of the time they had spent together?

_It's all Kane's fault_, he thought to himself, trying to remind himself that she would have never turned on him on her own.

He didn't know how Kane had managed to do it but he knew that he was behind her sudden change in demeanor. He was the reason she had turned on him in the ring tonight. He was the reason she had almost set him on fire. He was the reason that their perfect marriage had suddenly been turned upside down.

_He'll pay for it all_, Shane thought, as he pulled Melanie to him, holding her tight.

"I promise baby. I'll make him pay for everything he's done to you." he murmured, kissing her hair softly as he held her close.

Content for the moment just to have her back by his side, he pushed all of the negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he snuggled against her, grateful that she was finally back safe in his arms. For the first time in weeks, he felt his body actually drifting toward sleep as all of the excitement and exhaustion finally caught up with him. Closing his eyes once more, he let it overtake him, knowing that he would need all of the energy he could muster to make it through the next few days with his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last two chapters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Mel? You in here?" Shane asked as he poked his head into the study, searching for his wife.

From her seat in front of the window, Melanie gazed up from the book she held in her lap, flashing her husband a faint smile as he approached her and took a seat beside of her.

"What are you reading?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder to gaze down at the title.

"Just something I picked up at the store the other day. I saw it sitting on the shelf and I thought it looked interesting." she replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." He shrugged, reaching over to brush a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Well, Dad called and he needed me to run some papers over to him about the upcoming pay-per-view. Feel like going with me? I know he'd love to see you."

"I don't think so." she answered as she glanced back down at her book. "I feel kind of tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap while you're gone."

"Oh, okay." Shane replied, unable to hide the look of disappointment that crossed his face. "Well, if you're sure you don't want to go…."

"I'm sure. I'd really prefer just to stay here."

"Okay. You take it easy and I'll come and check on you when I get back, okay?"

Melanie nodded her head, closing her eyes as Shane leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Be back in a little while." he stated as he got up and left the room, leaving her to stare at the empty doorway.

Grabbing his keys, Shane headed for the garage where his car was parked, all of his thoughts on Melanie as he pulled out onto the street and headed to his father's office.

The past few weeks had been tough on the both of them, but with a lot of time and patience things had slowly started to get better. It was still hard at times. Like today. When she just seemed to keep to herself, not really wanting to talk to anybody. Times when she pushing everybody away. That was the hardest thing for him to deal with. He missed the closeness that they had once shared. She had always confided in him for everything, no matter how small or insignificant of a matter it was. But now here they were, his wife had just experienced one of the most frightening ordeals of her entire life, and she either couldn't or wouldn't bring herself to talk to him about it.

The sad truth of it all was that he still didn't know what had happened between her and Kane during the time he had held her captive. She refused to talk about it at all, no matter how much he begged her to. He assumed that the memories were just too painful for her to bring up again, but he wished more than anything that she would finally just open up to him and let everything out. Maybe once she finally got everything out into the open, she would be able let go of the past and they would be free to move forward and work on building a future together.

Lost in his deep thoughts, Shane was surprised when he found himself already pulling into the parking lot of his father's office building. Gathering up his papers, he quickly headed inside, wanting to get his meeting over with as soon as he possibly could. He didn't want to leave his wife at home by herself for any longer than he absolutely had to.

**XXXXXXX**

Closing her book, Melanie placed it on the table beside of her and stretched. All of that reading had made her very sleepy and a nap sounded very appealing. Standing up, she gathered her things and left the room, moving toward the stairway as she headed toward their bedroom, jumping with a start when the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the open foyer.

Turning to look at the door, Melanie hesitantly sat her things down on the stairs as she went to answer it. Peeking through the small peep hole, she saw a man dressed in a white uniform standing on the other side. Frowning in confusion, she unfastened the locks and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I have a package here for Melanie McMahon. Would that be you?" the gentleman asked, handing her the small box.

"Yes. I'm her." Melanie replied, cautiously reaching out to take the package from him.

"Good. If you'll just sign right here ma'am, I'll be on my way."

Nodding her head, Melanie signed the paper that he handed her, then watched as the man climbed back into his van and drove away.

Shrugging her shoulders, she closed and locked the door, before turning and heading back toward the stairs. Collecting the remainder of her things, she once again headed toward her bedroom, examining the small box she was holding in her hand along the way.

When she reached her room, she placed the other items on the dresser, fumbling with the small package as she walked toward the bed. Taking note that there was no return address on the outside of the box, she opened the outer carton, surprised to find an even smaller box tucked away inside. Pulling it out, she examined the second box in the same way she had the first, then finally removing the lid, she felt her legs give way and she sunk down onto the bed when she saw what was inside.

Staring at the contents for the longest time, she finally removed them with trembling fingers, letting the empty box fall to the floor. Turning the rings over in her hand, she studied them closely as the tears began to fall. Then slipping them back onto her left hand, she climbed into the bed, violent sobs racking her body as she cried herself to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Shane was back home, his concern immediately peaked when he noticed how quiet everything was. Then he remembered Melanie's remark about taking a nap and he headed up the stairs toward the bedroom, wanting to make sure that she was okay.

Peering into the semi-darkened room, his gaze immediately fell onto the bed where he could see her stretched out underneath the covers, still sound asleep. With a small smile on his face, he quickly shed his shirt and pants, tiptoeing toward the bed as he planned to join her there. Stepping on something hard on the floor, Shane bit back a yelp as he grabbed his foot, bending down to pick up the foreign object as he cursed under his breath. Holding it up to the light, he stared in confusion at the small box, taking note of the remainder of the packaging that was strewn about the floor beside the bed. Examining each piece as best as he could in the poor light, he searched for an address as he wondered where it had come from and how it had gotten there.

Glancing back up at Melanie in concern, he tossed the boxes to the side as he eased in beneath the covers, eyeing her carefully to make sure she appeared to be okay. Bringing his hand up to brush the hair from her face, he was startled to find the wetness that was still drying on her cheeks. Looking down at her again, he studied her sleeping form momentarily before glancing back toward the floor, still confused over what had apparently transpired in this room since he had been gone. Then she shifted in the bed and brought her hand up to rest beside her face on the pillow and the answer to his questions caught his eye. Carefully picking up her hand, the anger flooded his body as he stared at the rings she had replaced on her finger.

"That son of bitch!" he mumbled to himself, immediately feeling the panic set in when he thought about Kane getting so close to her again.

Gazing back down at Melanie's sleeping form, Shane pulled her close to him, wiping the tears from her eyes, as he held her tight.

"Don't worry Mel. I won't let him near you again." he whispered to her, as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe."

Laying there with her in the dark, Shane stroked her back soothingly as a plan began to form in his mind. Drastic times called for drastic measures. At least that's what his father had always said.

Well, this was certainly a drastic time if there ever was one and when it came to Kane, drastic measures were the only way to go. Shane knew he had to find a way to get rid of the monster once and for all. He had to find some way to beat Kane at his own game.

"I promise you Mel, I'll make him pay." he murmured as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. "By the time I'm finished with Kane, he won't be able to hurt you or anybody else ever again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey man! Thanks for coming over on such short notice! I hope I didn't interrupt any other plans." Shane stated, as he invited his guest into his home.

"Hey no problem dude! Glad I could help. Now, where is this beautiful damsel that is so desperately in need of protection?" Rob Van Dam replied as he closed the door behind him.

"She's in here." Shane whispered quietly, motioning for Rob to keep his voice down as they moved through the hallway. Entering the study, the men found her in her usual place in front of the window, another book placed securely in her lap.

"Hi Rob." Melanie stated softly, glancing up at the two men as the entered the room. Placing her book on the table beside of her, she stood to give him a hug.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" Rob asked, returning her embrace.

"I'm fine." she replied, turning to look at her husband who had moved to stand beside of her.

"Rob here is going to stay with you for a while this evening while I take care of some business." Shane stated, as he gave Rob a hefty pat on his back.

Melanie rolled her eyes and huffed as she stared back at her husband. Seeing the look in her eyes, Shane raised his hands to silence her, hoping to ward off the argument that he knew was coming.

"Mel, I know we've had this conversation before and I know you don't like it, but please, just bear with me. Just for tonight. Please. You don't know how much better I would feel knowing that someone is here to watch over you while I'm gone."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Melanie turned and headed back toward her seat in front of the window, plopping back down in the chair angrily as Shane stared after her. Sighing softly, he followed her across the room, kneeling down at her feet as he took her hands in his.

"I don't need a babysitter." she growled, glaring at him coldly.

"I know you don't Mel but please, it's just for one night. You have no idea how important this is to me."

Shaking her head, Melanie turned and stared out the window. Reaching out, Shane gently caught her chin and turned her to face him again.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Just please promise me you'll do this one thing for me and let Rob stay here with you."

After a long silence Melanie finally spoke again.

"Fine. But this is the last time Shane and I mean it. I'm an adult. I don't need to have someone following me around all the time."

"Okay. Last time. I promise." Shane replied with a smile, bending to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he stated, before he stood and left the room, motioning for Rob to follow him to the front door.

Glancing back down the hallway to make sure that she hadn't followed them, Shane turned to Rob.

"You don't have to hang all over her all night long. Give her some space. Let her do her own thing. Just stay close by in case she needs you for anything, okay."

"Cool man. No problem." Rob replied, hesitating for a moment as he stared down the empty hallway. "Uh…Shane? Does she have any idea where you're going tonight?"

"No. And I want it to stay that way. I don't want her involved in this anymore than she already is. Understood?"

"Yeah. No problem. Look, just be careful okay? I'd hate to see something bad happen to you." Rob replied, shaking his friend's hand.

"Don't worry Rob. I'll be fine. You just make sure you keep a close eye on my wife. Don't let anything happen to her."

"Don't worry man! She'll be safe with me!" Rob replied, as Shane headed out the door.

When Shane was out of sight, Rob closed and locked the door, his face growing solemn when he thought about what was about to happen tonight. Well, even he had to admit….it couldn't happen to a more deserving guy.

Giving a deep sigh, he turned and headed for the living room, flipping on the TV as he settled onto the couch. If he was going to be here for a while, he might as well make himself comfortable.

Reclining back on the sofa, he flipped through the channels before finally settling on a basketball game, intent on giving Melanie her space just like Shane had asked. Rob knew that she would know where to find him if she needed anything.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pulling onto the highway, Shane picked up his cell phone and dialed the number that he had committed to memory.

"Hey man. I'm on my way." he stated, when the voice on the other end answered. "You got everything ready on your end?"

"Good. I've got a couple of things I need to stop and take care of so I'll meet you there in a little while. See you then."

Turning off his phone, Shane smiled as he tossed it into the seat beside of him. Tonight, Kane would get the payback that he so richly deserved. And if everything went according to plan, he'd never know what hit him.

**XXXXXXX**

Flipping on the light switch beside the door, Kane let his eyes wander around the room as he stepped inside, his gaze automatically traveling to the bed in the center. He sighed when he realized what he was doing. He was still expecting to find her there, even after all this time.

Switching on the bedside lamp, he sunk down onto the mattress as he rubbed his face with his large hands, trying to clear his mind. He didn't need this right now. It was late and he was tired. All he wanted was to climb into bed and go to sleep.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it up and over his head, then popped the button on his jeans as he bent over to remove his boots and socks. But as he stood to remove the remainder of his clothes, he suddenly grew very quiet.

Tilting his head, he tried to figure out what it was that had startled him. Then he heard it. The sound of running water coming from the bathroom in the corner. Someone had turned on the shower.

Kane grinned to himself as he glanced toward the door.

It could only be one person.

Shane McMahon.

He chuckled to himself as he bent down to retrieve the large piece of lead pipe that he had hidden underneath the bed. The truth was he'd been expecting this moment for quite some time. The only surprise was that it had taken him so long to finally show up.

Turning off the lights, Kane eased himself up to the bathroom door, tightening his grip on the pipe as his other hand reached for the doorknob. Turning the knob slowly, he carefully eased the door open, cautiously peering inside as he searched for Shane. Hearing another noise come from behind the closed curtain of the shower, Kane smiled again as he entered the room and slowly crept up on his unsuspecting victim.

Raising the pipe above his head, Kane jerked the curtain open, halting his blow in mid-air when his intruder turned to face him.

"Melanie?" he exclaimed in surprise, quickly glancing behind him to make sure that it wasn't some kind of set up.

Looking back at her, his eyes traveled down her body, taking in her nude form as the water rippled over her soft curves.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as his eyes settled on her face once more. "I assumed you would be at home making up with your…. husband."

Reaching for her hand as he spoke, he brought it to his face, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly as he ran his thumb over the wedding rings that she was still wearing on her finger.

"M…my husband…was…busy tonight. I thought…maybe…you could use some company." Melanie stuttered nervously, what little courage she'd had to begin with dissipating as she took in the huge man standing before her.

Smirking, Kane let the pipe slip from his fingers, the heavy metal rattling loudly as it connected with the hard floor. Bringing his hands to the front of his jeans, he made quick work of his remaining clothes before stepping into the shower with her. Unconsciously taking a step backwards as he came toward her, Melanie tried not to notice how small the space had suddenly become. She had almost forgotten how big he was, his massive frame leaving very little room for her to move as he approached her.

Sucking in a breath, she closed her eyes when she felt him trail his fingers gently down her cheek. In the next instant, she felt the front of her body being shoved into the cold tiles of the wall, her wrists pinned above her head as Kane pressed himself into her from behind.

"So, Shane-O went off and left his pretty little wife home alone and now she's in need of a good fucking. Well, I think I can take care of that for you, don't you?" he panted in her ear, as he slipped his growing erection between her thighs.

Feeling her struggle to free her hands, he landed a sharp smack on her ass, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Be still, Mel." he growled, pressing her harder into the wall. "Or have you already forgotten everything that I taught you. If that's the case, then I'm sure I can find a few ways to refresh your memory."

Tears stinging her eyes, Melanie whimpered then stilled as Kane tightened his grip on her, as she second-guessed her decision to come here. She didn't know why she had been so foolish. Why she had expected anything different than the familiar brutality that she had endured at the hands of this man. But somewhere deep inside of her, she felt her body coming alive, responding to his angry words and rough touch in ways she had never imagined. She found the fear that he evoked in her with his gruff voice and his sharp commands to be strangely exciting, her body craving the abuse that he so cruelly enjoyed inflicting upon her. Kane's touch was nothing like her husband's soft and gentle caresses. With Kane it was purely sexual, purely animalistic, purely gratifying. She needed it. Her body longed for it. And from the feel of Kane's arousal pressing against her, she was about to get it.

Gripping her leg, Kane placed her foot on the ledge of the tub, his fingers slipping between her parted thighs to hold her open as he eased his pulsating erection into her from behind. Embedding himself completely within her, he gripped her hip tight with one hand as his other hand held her wrists above her, thrusting into her madly as Melanie cried out with every stroke.

With every pounding movement, her body was pressed even further into the hard surface of the shower, her breath coming in short pants as she tried to keep up. Then she felt that wonderful heat working its way up through the center of her body and her cries turned to moans as she began to move her hips in rhythm with his, seeking the release that her body so desperately craved.

"How's that Mel? Is this what you wanted?" Kane growled, as he increased his pace, slipping his hand between her parted legs to stroke at her swollen nub as he filled her over and over again.

"Oh God…YES!" Melanie cried, tossing her head back and letting out a long wail of pleasure as her orgasm hit, her body jerking and spasming wildly beneath his as all of the pent-up tension from the past few weeks escaped from her body in a mad rush. Seconds later, he followed her over the edge, growling out her name as his own release washed over him in waves.

Collapsing against her in exhaustion, he released his grip on her wrists, placing soft kisses along her neck and shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.

"How was that Mel? Is that what you were looking for?" he questioned, chuckling when he heard her murmur an unintelligible reply.

"Well, don't worry baby. There's a lot more where that came from." he breathed heavily, as he nuzzled her damp skin. "But right now, I think we have some unfinished business that we need take care of."

Tightening his grip around her waist, Kane reached behind him to turn off the water, then bent to scoop her up in his arms as he carried her off to his bed. Suddenly the prospect of sleep didn't seem so inviting to him. He had too many other things that he wanted to do first.

**XXXXXXX**

Hours later, Kane rolled to his side, gazing at Melanie who was asleep beside of him. Looking past her, his gaze wandered to the small table beside of the bed and he smiled when he saw the remains of the two candles that were lying there, remembering everything that had transpired that evening since their passionate romp in the shower.

He had carried her back to the bedroom, depositing her in the middle of his bed before securing her once again with the handcuffs, not wanting to give her the opportunity to get away from him again. Much to Melanie's surprise and horror, he had retrieved the two candles from his dresser drawer, setting one to the side as he lit the first, holding it over her body as the melting wax dripped onto her skin. This was the unfinished business that he had referred to earlier. Her punishment for disobeying his orders the last time he faced her husband.

Her screams of pain had been music to his ears, her pleas going unheeded as he burned through both candles, leaving no part of her body unscathed by the scalding hot liquid. By the time he was finished, she was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe, but Kane had calmly laid his instruments of torture aside, then stretched out on the bed beside of her, tenderly kissing away her tears.

Holding her in his arms, he had soothed away her pain, replacing it with the excruciating pleasure that only his touch could bring. He'd claimed her over and over again, taking her to heights that she had never known existed, stirring within her a release so strong that it was almost more than her fragile body could withstand.

Afterwards, he had released her hands, guiding them around his neck as he pulled her close. And she had fallen asleep in his arms almost immediately, both physically and mentally drained after her agonizing ordeal.

Feeling her stir in the bed beside of him, Kane wrapped one of his large arms around her to pull her close again, soothing her back to sleep as felt his own exhaustion overtake him. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to his own peaceful slumber as he wondered what kind of surprises the morning would bring for them.

**XXXXXXXX**

Standing on top of the hill that overlooked the old, solitary farmhouse, Shane gazed down onto the darkened structure, smiling when he thought of the unsuspecting man who was sleeping inside.

Despite all of the confusion that had occurred during his last encounter with Kane, Shane was thankful that he'd had enough wits about him to instruct one of his private investigators to follow the big man home. If it hadn't been for the investigator's hard work, he would have never known this place was even here. It was in such a secluded area that there was very little chance of anyone discovering it on accident. It was no wonder he hadn't been able to find Melanie while Kane had kept her prisoner here.

Hearing a noise from behind him, Shane turned in time to see two more men emerge from the darkness. Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, they moved to stand beside him, all three of them remaining silent for a moment as they gazed down on the darkened structure below.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" one of the men finally asked, looking at Shane.

"I don't have a choice. I have to go through with this. It's the only way I can protect my family." Shane replied, returning the man's stare.

"You brought the money then?" the man responded, watching as Shane picked up the briefcase that was sitting beside of him and opened it, revealing several large stacks of hundred dollar bills.

Nodding his head again, the first man turned to his partner and motioned toward the house.

"You got everything ready?"

"Yeah. I've got everything we need back in the car." he stated, as he turned to head back to his vehicle.

"Don't go anywhere." The first man warned as he turned to follow his friend. "We wouldn't want you to try and skip out on us before you fulfill your end of the bargain."

Shane laughed softly as he watched them walk away.

"Don't worry my friend. I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**XXXXXX**

Turning off the TV, Rob sat up and rubbed his face, moaning at the ache in his head. So much for watching the ballgame. He'd fallen asleep about twenty minutes into it, missing nearly the entire thing.

"They probably lost anyway." he chuckled, tossing the remote aside as he stretched the muscles in his neck.

Remembering where he was, Rob forced himself off of the couch, prepared to go in search of Melanie so he could check up on her. As he left the living room and headed toward the study, he stopped dead in his tracks when he glanced toward the front door and noticed that it was standing wide open.

"Oh… shit!" he mumbled to himself, as he scrambled down the hallway, praying that Melanie was still tucked safely away inside her favorite room.

Rushing into the room, his hopes fell when he saw the empty chair by the window. Pausing for only a moment, he left the room and rushed up the stairs, throwing open the master bedroom door as he glanced inside. There was no sign of her there either, the bed looking like it hadn't even been slept in.

"Oh God! Shane's gonna fucking kill me!" Rob cursed as he reached for the phone on the nightstand, frantically dialing Shane's cell phone number, hoping that he could reach his friend in time.

**XXXXXXX**

Shane watched as the two men approached the house below him, working quietly as they circled the structure, leaving a trail of gasoline behind them as the moved. Per Shane's instructions, they added extra fuel to all of the ground floor exits of the house, wanting to make absolutely sure that there was no chance for the monster inside to escape.

Finishing up their preparations, the second man headed back in Shane's direction as the first man pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a few short puffs before tossing it to the ground, igniting the deadly blaze.

From his vantage point on the hill, Shane watched as the fire surrounded the house, knowing that now it was only a matter of time before Kane was destroyed for good.

**XXXXXXX**

Opening his eyes, Kane lay absolutely motionless in the bed as he tried to figure out what it was that had awakened him. Something was wrong. Of that much he was certain. But at the moment, he just didn't know what it was.

Then the smell hit him. Smoke. Something was burning.

Throwing the covers back, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing for his clothes as the full realization hit him. The house was on fire. And he was still trapped inside.

As he moved to slip his jeans on, he suddenly stopped, sitting back on the bed as he let his clothes fall back to the floor.

Trapped inside.

The words seemed to jump out at him and at that moment he knew that the fire was not an accident. No, this fire was a deliberate attempt on his life. And there was only one man he could think of who was desperate enough to try something so bold.

Shane McMahon.

Glancing back down at Melanie, who was still sound asleep beside of him, Kane smiled as he raised the covers and slipped back into the bed. Spooning in behind her, he pulled her into his arms as he settled back down into the mattress, hugging her tight as he listened to the sound of the wood cracking and burning around them, the flames climbing higher and higher up the walls as the thick smoke poured into the room from beneath the door.

"The fire, Mel. Do you hear the fire?" he whispered to her soothingly, rocking her gently in his arms as the roar of the fire grew louder in his ears.

"It's coming for us Mel….for both of us. Do you hear it?"

"It's so...perfect." he murmured, smiling when he thought of how ironic it all was. After all of the fighting, all of the scheming, all of the plans that he had so carefully constructed, Kane realized that his greatest desire was about to be fulfilled.

Shane McMahon was about to be destroyed.

By his very own hand.

**XXXXXXX**

"Thanks for all your help guys. Here's your money. Just like I promised."

"Pleasure doing business with you." the first man replied, shaking Shane's hand. "If there's anything else we can ever help you with, let us know. We'll be glad to do it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shane replied, turning his attention back to the burning house as the two men disappeared into the darkness.

Watching as the flames engulfed the roof of the house, he smiled when the structure finally caved in, crashing to the ground in a pile of flaming rubble as the last pieces of his nightmare were destroyed.

"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch!" he growled, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that the battle was finally over. He had won. Kane was gone for good.

Surveying the destruction proudly, Shane closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, thankful that he had finally been able to keep his promise to his wife.

"You're safe now baby. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore."

Taking one last look at the destruction around him, Shane turned to leave, anxious to head for home. Climbing behind the wheel of his car, he started the engine and pulled out onto the highway, surprised when he glanced at the clock and noticed the time. Only a few more hours and it would be dawn. He couldn't help but wonder if Melanie was sleeping soundly without him there to hold her tight.

"Hold on just a little longer baby." he murmured to himself, knowing that he still had a long drive ahead of him before he could get to her.

"I promise I'll have you in my arms again soon. And when I do, this time, I'm never going to let you go."

~The End~

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this crazy story! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**


End file.
